Forget Me Not
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: COMPLETE::Sirius has secretly been going out with Remus for a month and everyone's noticed. What will happen when Sirius loses his memory?
1. Cute Couple

A/N: I'm baaack. How is everyone? I've decided to try to write a Romance/Angst fic.

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s –sigh- But Sirius and I are enjoying a chocolate covered Remus (Thank you remuslives23)

--

"Please, Rem," pleaded Sirius Black. "Why can't we tell people?"

Remus Lupin turned toward his boyfriend of one glorious month, "I'm not ready to tell people yet."

Sirius stomped his foot, "But I want people to know about us!"

Remus smiled and rolled his eyes. He walked over to the pouting boy and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, "And why is that?" He nuzzled Sirius' neck.

"St-stop," he giggled. He pulled his neck away and gave Remus a playful glare. "Please?"

Remus shook his head, "Can we talk about this later? I don't want to be late for potions." Remus let go and grabbed his book bag.

As Remus was exiting the portrait, Sirius caught up with him. "Can I at least tell that Ravenclaw guy?"

Remus turned his head, "Which guy?"

"The guy who was flirting with you in the library," he intertwined their fingers together. Remus looked down and smiled.

"Let me think about it."

They continued to walk down to the dungeons. As they were getting closer, Remus let go of Sirius' hand and moved his book bag. Sirius frowned as Remus did this but did the same.

As they entered, they saw James Potter and Peter Pettigrew sitting at a table near the back. Sirius and Remus sat at the table behind them and they smiled when they looked at the couple.

"Besides," Sirius whispered, "People are starting to notice I haven't dated in a month. Do you really want rumors floating around?"

Remus cocked an eyebrow, "Rumors about what?"

"About me dating some random person," he stated plainly. "Think about it. How long have I ever been single? I used to have someone on my arm constantly."

"That is until you found 'the one'," said James from in front of them.

Remus threw a quill, hitting him in the face. "Hey!" James shouted.

Remus just stuck his tongue out at him and turned to face the front of class. James picked up the quill and tossed it back. Remus smiled but continued to look forward.

"Attention class," called out their potions professor as he entered the classroom. "Today we will be making a mild memory loss potion. No one is to consume this potion, as it will cause you to lose your memory for a little bit."

When Professor Slughorn made his way to the front of the class Sirius placed his hand on Remus' knee and slowly moved it up.

Remus quickly turned his head and glared at him. "Stop. Not in class!"

Sirius ignored him and continued to move his hand. It was almost to its prize when Remus' hand slapped it. Sirius yanked it away as the professor looked at them.

"Is something the matter Mr. Black? Mr. Lupin?"

"No, professor," they said unanimously. Slughorn turned back to the board and continued to write the ingredients.

"Geez. You didn't have to hit me. You coulda just said 'Stop'." Remus pinched him in the arm.

"I did." He looked over to see his boyfriend giving him a Don't-you-just-love-me smile. Remus leaned in and whispered, "Yes I do."

Sirius quickly scanned the room to see if anyone was looking their way. When he saw the coast was clear he kissed Remus on his forehead.

Remus looked at him, and instead of scolding him, he smiled. "Now go get the ingredients."

Sirius just stared at him with his mouth wide open. Remus chuckled and playfully shoved him. "Go!" he said with a laugh.

Sirius stumbled out of his seat and wandered over to the potions cabinet.

"If you two aren't careful," warned James, "I'm going to lose my lunch."

Sirius shoved him and rushed out of the cabinet with the ingredients, with James close behind him.

"Save me, Moony!" he cried as he raced back to his table.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Remus," stated James.

As Sirius hid behind him, Remus looked up at the other black haired boy. "And why is that?"

"Because he pushed me."

"I see." Remus stood up and moved out of the way.

"Hey!" shouted Sirius as he ran from his best friend.

Professor Slughorn looked up from his desk where he was grading papers. "Have you three started yet?"

Both Sirius and James stopped where they were and looked at him. "Uh..."

"They were coming up to ask you a question, sir," supplied Remus.

Professor Slughorn smiled, "And what would that question be?"

James and Sirius look like they're in deep thought. "You know what professor? I don't remember the question," said James. He turned to look at Sirius, "Do you remember?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Sorry professor."

The professor looked a little dejected and shooed them back to their seats.

"It's a good thing you're good looking, Moony," whispered Sirius.

Remus gave him a smile as he sat down next to him. "And why is that?"

"If you weren't so good looking I'd have to do something very not nice to you."

"What would that be?"

Sirius leaned in and whispered something in his ear, which made Remus blush three shades of red.

"Will you be a good boy?"

Remus turned to him and glared, "Yes."

Sirius sat back in his seat and smiled, "Good."

"Will you at least help me with the potion?" asked Remus.

Sirius looked at him and gave him a smile. "Of course I will, Moonykins."

And they started their potion.

--

Towards the end of class they were almost done.

"Just one more ingredient," said Remus. "Just put in the root and mix it clockwise 10 times and we'll be done."

Sirius picked up the root and plopped it in their brew. "Add the lavender root and mix clockwise."

Remus looked up at the board and then at Sirius with panic, "What root did you say?"

"Lavender root." He looked up, "Why?"

"It's supposed to be lilac root. Stop mixing."

"Why?"

"Because you can't mix lavender root and frogs toe. It blows-"

But Remus never got to finish what he started because their potion blew up and shot Sirius against the wall.

The last thing he saw was Remus' worried face.

--

Sirius woke up with a splitting headache. As he grabbed for his head he heard Madame Pomfrey talking to someone. He leaned closer to where he believed the voices were coming from.

"Why can't I see him?" It was a girl's voice.

"Because," replied Madam Pomfrey, "He's not awake yet. I haven't let anyone else see him and I won't let you. Now go to dinner."

"But-"

"No! Now go."

He heard the girl mumble under her breath. She was walking past when she looked in and saw him awake.

"You're awake!" She rushed in and hugged him.

"Um…Hello," he said. He recognized the girl as a seventh year named Claire Davis.

"When I heard what happened I was so worried," she said as she clung to him.

He gently pushed her away. He looked at her, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

He tried to think back to what caused this, but nothing came up. He shook his head, "Nope."

She raised an eyebrow. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Ht thought back, "The last thing I remember? Hmm… Oh! We won the Quidditch game."

"Siri. That was a month ago." She sat down at the foot of his bed. "You don't remember anything after that?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Nope."

This time both eyebrows shot up. "Really? Well then. There's something you need to know." She took his hand in hers, "We're going out."

--

A/N 2: I'm planning on this only being a three chapter story. So hopefully it will be finished quickly. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now press that little button that says 'Go.' It makes me happy! And as soon as I get 10 reviews I'll put up chapter 2!


	2. She's your WHAT!

A/N: A lot of people don't like Claire. I wonder why…? Hee hee hee

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s –sigh- Remus is all clean now; Sirius and I had fun. XD

--

Sirius skeptically looked at her, "We are?"

Claire scooted closer and smiled. "Yes we are. We've been going out for about a month now. But it's been in secret."

"Why?" he asked, still not believing her.

She had to think about this one. "Because…You didn't want people to know about us." She nodded her head, trying to make him believe her.

He pulled his hand away, "Ok…"

They heard Madam Pomfrey making her way to them. Claire shot up from where she was sitting, "I'll see you later, Siri." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

As she walked away he rubbed his cheek, and not in a loving way. '_That didn't feel right._'

"I told her to leave him alone," he heard Madam Pomfrey say. She was about to close the curtain when she saw he was awake. "Mr. Black! You're up."

She hurried over to him and placed her hand on his forehead, making sure he wasn't warm. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

Sirius looked up at her, "Confused."

She stared at him, "Of course you are. You've been in an explosion. And with a memory loss potion, none the less. I'm surprised you even know your own name." She leaned in closer, "You _do_ know your name?"

"Of course I do," he said haughtily. "I'm Sirius Orion Black. I'm a sixth year Gryffindor and, apparently, I have a girlfriend."

"You have a _girl_friend?"

He gave her a quizzical look. "Yes. A girlfriend. Claire Davis was just here to see me."

"I see…"

"I'm fine," insisted Sirius. "Can I go to dinner?"

She looked at him as if seeing him for the first time, "Yes you may. Be careful."

Sirius hopped out of bed and waved at her, "I will. Thanks." He rushed to the Great Hall.

--

"I'm sure he's fine," James said for the one millionth time that hour.

"I know," Remus said distractedly, but he kept looking. He felt a sharp pain in his leg and realized that he had just been kicked. He turned and glared at the boy wearing glasses.

But James was looking at Peter, as if he had done it. "Wormtail! How could you?"

Peter looked up from his plate, "What'd I do?"

"Nothing," stated Remus as he threw a roll at James.

James looked at him, "Don't make me say it."

Remus had a worried look on his face. "You wouldn't," he squeaked out.

James slowly nodded his head and stood up. "FOOD FI-"

James was stopped suddenly when he saw a glaring red head looking his way. "Hello, my Lily."

"Sit down Potter," she said coldly.

"You know you love me!" he called out as he sat down.

"Look!" cried Peter pointing toward the double doors. Both James and Remus craned their necks to see better. It was Sirius!

He waved to them and started to make his way over when a girl ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Remus shot up, "What the HELL?"

James and Peter both stared at him; Remus never swore. Sirius looked at the girl and gave a half-hearted smile and took her hand. He made his way over to his friends and the smile became a real one.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

James looked at their linked hands, "What's going on, Pads?"

Sirius looked at Claire, "I'd like you to meet my…uh…girlfriend." She smiled and waved at them all. "Claire Davis." Remus stared at them and slowly sat back in his seat.

James quickly looked at him and turned back to Sirius. "Since when have you had a girlfriend, mate?"

He shrugged, "Apparently, for a month. At least that's what Claire says." All four boys turn to her and she nodded.

"Yup," she leaned in and kissed his cheek again. She didn't notice that he looked uncomfortable.

Peter summoned his courage and asked, "Why didn't we know?"

"Because," answered Claire, "He wanted to keep it a secret."

James and Peter briefly look at Remus and saw that he'd crushed a spoon in his hand. When he saw them staring, Remus looked down and saw what he had done. He dropped the spoon on the ground and stood up.

"I've got homework to do." He made his way out of the Great Hall quickly without looking back.

Sirius watched him leave and felt a pain in his chest. Claire pulled him towards the now empty seats and they sat down.

"So, how ya feelin'?" asked James. "What happened?"

Sirius looked from the door and looked at him. "I can't remember anything since the last Quidditch game. A month ago?" Claire nodded and continued to eat.

"That sucks," said Peter as he chewed his food.

--

Remus didn't have homework to finish; he just couldn't see that _girl_ do those things to his Sirius.

'_Maybe we _should_ tell people. That girl is clearly delusional._' He realized where he was and entered the almost empty library. He headed to the back and sat down at one of the tables. He was deep in thought when Rick, a Ravenclaw in their year, approached him.

"I heard what happened to Sirius," he said. Remus looked up at him startled.

With a worried tone he asked, "What happened?"

Rick looked surprised. "He lost the last month of his memory." He sat down next to Remus, "That's what I heard at least. He didn't even remember his girlfriend."

'_That makes sense. He doesn't remember us getting together,_' thought Remus. He looked up at Rick, "What are you doing here?"

Rick blushed, "I saw you rush out of the Hall looking upset. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Remus nodded but looked back at the table top; he noticed Rick scoot a little closer to him.

"_Why _did you run out?" he asked.

Remus looked up at him again and shrugged his shoulders. '_Because my boyfriend has a girlfriend._'

"Is it because he was keeping the secret from you guys?"

"Sure. Why not" Rick patted Remus on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Rick said sympathetically. "I can't believe he wouldn't tell you guys. You're his best friends."

Remus just shrugged again and stood up to leave. "I'm tired. I'll see you later Rick."

"Remus?" He looked down into blue eyes.

"Yes?" he said tiredly.

"I was wondering, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Remus stared at him with his mouth open.

--

A/N 2: I don't think this is going to be a 3-shot. Oh well. I'm going to be mean and ask for (drum roll please) 15 reviews! So if you want another chapter press that little button and leave me a comment. Even if it's one word. BYES!! :3


	3. Why?

A/N: Yeah…Is it just me or is Kenichi Matsuyama HOT! -Ahem- Anyways back to Remus/Sirius. Things get a little intense in this chapter. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s –sigh- But Sirius found a stash of chocolate under the bed. We're making s'mores! Remus had to go back -sniff-

--

"Huh?" was all Remus could say.

Rick stood up and looked at him, unsure with himself. "I asked if you wanted to go on a date with me. I'll understand if you don't. I've just been having so much fun with you I thought we could have fun together. And we-"

"Rick, stop," Remus held up a hand. "Can I think about it?" Remus asked.

A smile spread on the Ravenclaw's face, "Yeah. Sure."

Remus smiled back and hurried out of the library and to the Gryffindor tower. As he climbed the stairs to the dorm he heard people enter the common room. He turned around and saw Sirius and his 'girlfriend'.

'_Stupid Claire,_' he thought. He was about to go down when he saw James and Peter follow them through the portrait hole. He stopped in his tracks and watched the four of them. James and Peter looked worried, Sirius looked confused, and Claire looked ecstatic.

He climbed the rest of the stairs and laid down on his bed. '_Maybe its better that he has a girlfriend. At least he's normal now._' He laid there until he fell asleep.

--

He was woken up by the sound of the door opening. He twisted his body to see who had come in.

"Didn't mean to wake you, Moons," said James. Remus sat up and yawned.

"Meh," he mumbled. "I wasn't sleeping soundly." He looked around the room, and noticed that it was just the two of them.

James was taking his pajamas out of his trunk, "Peter went down to the kitchens to get a snack. He said he'd be right back. And Padfoot's still downstairs with _her_." He said the word in distaste.

James suddenly turned around and gave Remus a questioning look. "Why haven't you done anything about this? Isn't the wolf pissed?"

In fact the wolf was mad. Moony didn't like seeing his Padfoot being kissed by someone else, but Remus couldn't tell anyone that. "No. Actually he's been fine with it."

James looked at him skeptically and tossed his pj's on his bed. He walked over and sat next to the other boy. "What's really going on in that brain of yours?" he asked as he tapped Remus' temple.

Remus shooed the hand away and went to his own trunk. Before he could open it James planted his feet on top. Remus looked up and glared at him, but this didn't faze the taller boy. "Do you really want to know?"

James smiled and nodded his head, but kept his feet firmly in place.

Remus gave up and returned to his bed. "He deserves better."

James sat up correctly and looked at his friend. "What are you talking about?"

Remus turned his back to him but stayed on the bed. "He deserves someone he can be with, someone people won't ridicule. He should have someone who isn't a werewolf, who isn't 'a danger to society'."

"Shouldn't he have a say in that?"

Remus turned to look at James. "No. Because he doesn't know what's best."

James was starting to get mad now. "And what makes you think _Claire Davis _is what's best? As soon as she found out he couldn't remember the last month she jumped at the opportunity to go out with him."

"I didn't say _Claire_ was best. What's best is him going out with someone who isn't me."

"Why not you?"

Remus stood up and turned to look at James. "Because I'm a WEREWOLF! People will look at us like we're freaks. He can do so much better."

James stood up too, "He doesn't care that you're a werewolf! He likes you for you! Why can't you see that?"

"Why can't you see that I'm not right for him?"

They heard two pairs of feet coming up the stairs and decided to stop the conversation. "Till later," said James.

"Don't tell him about us," warned Remus. James just waved him off.

Sirius burst through the door closely followed but Peter, who had a chocolate bar in his hand. He walked over to Remus and handed it to him. Remus took it with a smile, "Thanks, Pete."

"No problem," came the reply. Peter walked over to his trunk, took out a set of pajamas, climbed onto his bed, and closed the curtains. When he was finished he opened them and snuggled under the covers.

James walked over to his bed and picked up the clothing he tosses aside earlier. As he walked past Remus to the bathroom he gave him a look. A look that Remus ignored and Sirius saw.

"What was that about?" asked Sirius. Remus looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. He went to his trunk and pulled out his own pajamas. He did the same as Peter had don a few minutes earlier but left them closed.

'_Something doesn't feel right,_' thought Sirius as he changed clothes. He climbed into bed but he felt lonely.

He heard James come out of the bathroom and head to his bed. '_I'll ask James in the morning._'

But James had other plans, "Pads?" he called quietly.

Sirius sat up and looked at his best friend. James crossed the distance and sat on the bed. "Why are you going out with Claire?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"You don't look comfortable with her. Why don't you just break up with her?"

"We went out for a month; I must have liked her for some reason. Maybe I'll figure out why."

James placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder, "What if I told you that you weren't going out with her for a month?"

Sirius cocked an eyebrow, "Then why did she say we were?"

"Why do you think?"

Sirius sat up straighter and puffed out his chest, "Because I'm gorgeous, and handsome, and have the devil's good looks, and I-"

"I get it. Sheesh," laughed James.

Sirius slouched, "If I wasn't going out with Claire then who was it?"

James looked away sheepishly, "I promised them I wouldn't tell you."

"What?" cried Sirius. James covered his mouth, telling him to be quiet. "Why not?" he whispered.

"They don't think they're good enough for you. And they want you to be happy."

"But we went out for a WHOLE MONTH! I must have been happy!"

James nodded, "You were."

Sirius plopped down on his bed, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Try to remember. We can't tell you who it is. But I'm pretty sure they won't deny you when you figure it out." With that said James got up and went to his own bed.

'_Who could it be?_'

--

Peter tossed and turned for a while. When he figured he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon he peered out from his curtains. No one else was awake so Peter decided another trip to the kitchens wasn't such a bad idea. He quietly made his way to the door and slipped out. He also made it through the portrait whole without being seen.

On his way there Peter heard a very familiar voice around a corner, '_Claire_'. He tried his best to hear what she was saying but she was too far away. Then an idea hit him, and where he once stood was a rat. Wormtail scurried his way to Claire and her friend.

"I can't believe you're actually going out with _Sirius Black_," said her friend. "And for a whole month too boot!" Wormtail stayed close to the wall and listened closely.

"Oh, Melissa," said Claire with an evil smile, "Do you really think he and I have been going out for that long and I haven't told you?"

Melissa gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? You _haven't_ been going out with him?"

Claire shook her head and smiled that evil smile.

"Then who was it?" asked Melissa.

"I don't know. But I figured that if the girl hasn't said anything by now she won't. That means he's all mine."

"What happens if the girl gets enough courage to stand up to you?"

Claire shook her head again, "Like I said, I think she's too scared. Why else did they keep the relationship a secret?"

"Are you ever going to tell him the truth?"

"Never. Come on, I'm tired." The two girls hurried off back to the common room.

'_I need to tell someone!_' thought the little rat.

--

A/N 2: Hmm…Claire's a little witch (replace the 'w' with a 'b'), huh? Press the little 'Go' button and drop me a line! Chapter 4 should be up soon, as soon as I get 10 reviews (or I get bored. Whichever one comes first.)


	4. Dreams

A/N: Um…tell me if I should change the rating. I'm not too sure.

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s –sigh- Sirius and I are having a pillow fight! Weeeeeee!

--

Wormtail quickly changed back into boy-form and rushed back to the dorm room.

When he got there he ran to James' bed and jumped on it; missing the other boy's his feet by inches. The sleeping boy shot up and shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" Peter was instantly immobile and fell to the floor.

James reached over to his table to grab his glasses and looked down, "Pete?" Peter nodded his head furiously. James recited the counter curse and Peter climbed back onto the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked James.

Peter looked around, "Why didn't the others wake up?"

"Because Sirius is a heavy sleeper and Remus probably charmed his curtains." He grabbed the plump boy and turned him so they were facing one another. "Why did you jump on my bed?"

Peter perked up, "I was on my way to the kitchens and I heard Claire talking to one of her friends."

"What'd she say?"

"Melissa asked why she wasn't told Claire and Sirius were going out and Claire told her it was because they weren't!"

"I already know this," James sighed. He was about to go back to bed when Peter shook him.

"I know!" he particularly yelled. "But Claire TOLD someone! She also said that the girl Sirius had been going out with was too chicken to confront her. AND she said she'd never tell Sirius the truth!"

James stroked his imaginary beard and thought about this new information. Peter waited and waited and waited but all James did was stroke his bare chin.

"Well!" cried Peter.

James looked at him and an evil smile grew on his face. "I have a plan." He leaned in and whispered into the other's ear. The same evil smile that was James face was soon copied onto Peter's.

"That's a great idea!"

The two boys went their separate ways and fell asleep. Their plan would take action in the morning.

--

Remus was always the first one up. He would usually take a shower and head down to breakfast; but not this morning. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone this morning, so he quickly changed clothes and headed down to breakfast. There weren't a lot of people up this early; but, there was someone.

"Morning Rick," said a sleepy Remus as he sat down next to him. Rick looked up from the book he was reading and smiled.

"Hi, Remus," greeted Rick. "Sleep well?"

Remus shook his head; he had weird dreams all night long. Weird dreams about a certain canine.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said sympathetically. "Are you ready for the test in transfiguration?" he asked as he took a bite of sausage.

"I guess I am. I didn't get enough time to study.

Rick bumped him and smiled, "You'll do great. You always do."

Remus smiled back, '_Maybe I should go on a date with him. He's a nice guy._' Remus noticed the Great Hall was starting to get crowded; he looked around for his friends and didn't see them.

--

_Sirius was being kissed by the softest lips he's ever felt. Soon, those soft lips left his and had moved down to his neck. Suddenly, teeth bit down and made Sirius gasp, but then the tongue behind the teeth came out and lapped at the forming bruise._

_While one hand was holding his hip, the other was making its way up his bare chest._

'When did that happen?_' But then the lips were back and were doing something to his neck that made that train of thought suddenly stop._

_Sirius hands were running up and down the arms of his lover and they made their way up to the head. He pulled it back and saw…Remus_

--

Sirius shot up in his bed; he looked around him and noticed that he was alone.

He placed his head in his hands, '_I can't believe I'm still having those dreams._'

Then he looked down and saw a little problem he'd have to fix; and now. He got out of bed and was heading towards the bathroom when James walked out. Sirius covered himself up the best he could.

"Morning, Pads," yawned James. He saw what Sirius was doing and smirked, "Going for a shower?"

Sirius nodded and hurried into the bathroom. He closed and locked the door and jumped into the closest stall. When he was finished, he grabbed a towel and casually entered the dorm.

"Take it off!" Sirius looked over and playfully glared at his best friend. He strutted over to James' bed and started to wiggle his hips.

"You like what you see?" asked the half naked boy.

James was starting to look a little worried, "Um…"

Sirius started to roll his hips and was about to 'take it off' when James yelled, "Stop!"

Sirius pouted, "You no like what you see?" He lifted both hands to his face as if he was really crying. James quickly shut his eyes and covered his own face. When he heard Sirius chuckle he parted his fingers and chanced a look. The towel was still on the other's hips.

"I thought it was going to fall off," James sighed.

Sirius laughed and headed to his trunk to get his uniform out. "Only one person gets to see that much of me. And that person, much to your disappointment, is not you."

"And, is that person Moony?" James asked under his breath.

Sirius swiftly turned around and stared at him, "What did you say?"

James looked at him confused, "I didn't say anything, mate." He got up and walked over to him. "Are you hearing voices again?"

Sirius glared at him, "That was one time! And I really _did_ hear the voices." He gasped, "Did you hear that?" Sirius cupped his ear, "What? You want me to take off the towel? Okay." He reached around and was about to undo the knot when James rushed out of the room.

"Chicken!" he laughed. He went back to his bed and finally got changed.

--

When Sirius was completely dressed he went down to the common room, he found James there and they both made their way to the Great Hall. When they entered they saw Peter sitting in their normal spot but he was alone. James walked over to the table and Sirius looked for the missing boy. He spotted said boy at the Ravenclaw table sitting next to…

"Rick," Sirius said with a snarl.

Remus looked up and waved at him, which brought a smile to Sirius' face. He ran over and, as Remus was getting up, hugged him. Both boys fell to the ground in one big lump.

"Hey, Remus, did you know that you are very comfortable?" asked Sirius as he snuggled into the other boy.

"S-Sirius, s-stop," laughed the boy being squished, "That t-tickles."

Sirius stopped and popped his head up to look at Remus. He cocked an eyebrow and grinned while he straddled the smaller boy; he continued to tickle his sides.

Remus was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. Sirius looked down at the smiling boy and then…

_He was looking down at a shirtless, panting, and sweating Remus._

_He leaned down and pressed their lips together._

_Remus pushed him back a little, he looked up at Sirius with glazed over eyes, "Siri."_

"Siri?"

He looked up to see Claire giving him a weird look. "What?"

She pointed down at Remus, "What are you doing?"

Sirius looked back down and saw Remus giving him the same look Claire was giving him. He quickly got up and scratched the back of his head, "Heh. Sorry." He grinned down and extended his hand for Remus; who took it and was pulled up.

"Not a problem," said Remus with a hint of a blush. "Let's get some breakfast."

Sirius turned around and told Claire goodbye, completely missing the angry look she sent his way. Both boys were going to their seats when Rick called out.

"What time do you want to meet tomorrow?"

Remus turned around, "About lunch time?"

Rick grinned and nodded his head. Remus turned around and continued his way to the others. Sirius, who had watched the entire thing, ran up to Remus' side.

"Where are we going tomorrow?"

"_We_ aren't going anywhere," Remus informed the black haired boy. "Rick invited me to Hogsmeade and I accepted." He sat down in his seat while Sirius stayed standing.

"What do you mean?"

Remus turned to him, "Rick and I have a date." He turned back to his food and didn't see the hurt look on the other's face.

--

A/N 2: I know I said I'd update after I got 10 reviews. Well, if you count them up I think I got 17. Apparently when I ask for 15 reviews I only get 11, but when I ask for 10 I get over that! Sheesh, you people just don't listen to instructions, huh?  
Well, how many people hate me right now? I bet there's a few out there (even if you don't tell me). How about 10 reviews? That sound good? Good!


	5. More Memories

A/N: Only one person caught my mistake in the last chapter! I wonder if anyone knows what I'm talking about…If you do: good for you! If you don't: don't worry. It was just a funny little mistake, one I will not be fixing.

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s –sigh- It's after the pillow fight, Sirius and I are now drinking hot cocoa. Yum!

--

James, Peter, and Sirius all stared at Remus who acted as if nothing were amiss.

James cleared his throat to get Remus' attention, "Do you really think you should go on a date? There's a full moon tomorrow night."

"Don't you think I _know_ that James?" Remus said angrily. When he realized what he just said, he felt bad immediately. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry James. I didn't mean-."

James held up his hand, "I know, I know. It's so close to the moon." He gave Remus a reassuring smile, "We all know we can't take you seriously."

Sirius started to giggle, and Remus rolled his eyes.

Peter was confused, "What's so funny?"

Between giggles Sirius got out, "He said Sirius-ly."

Remus playfully shoved the animagus…

_James and Sirius were fighting on the floor in the door room._

"_Why would you say that to her?" cried James as he ducked a punch. "Now she won't talk to me!"_

"_Like she ever talks to you," replied Sirius. "Everyone knows she hates your guts." He emphasized the last word with a punch to the stomach._

"_STOP IT!"_

_Sirius looked up and saw Remus and Peter hurrying over to them. Remus pulled Sirius away from the hurt boy and helped Peter pull up James._

_Remus turned to the other boy and glared at him. "What the hell is your problem?"_

_Sirius felt something drip down his lip and wiped it away with the back of his hand. When he looked down he saw the blood. "He started it. He punched me first."_

"_He insulted Lily!" rebutted James._

"_Only because she insulted me first!"_

"_She didn't really mean it!"_

"_How the hell do you know that?"_

"_Be quiet both of you," cried Peter. All three boys looked at him which made him blush._

_When Remus was sure that James would be fine in Peter's care he walked over to Sirius who had sat on his bed…_

Sirius blinked and saw he was back at the Great Hall. And then the headache came, he quickly grabbed his head to stop the pain.

"Are you okay?" asked James.

Sirius slowly nodded his head and looked up at him. "Did we have a fight about Evans?"

Shock showed on the three faces. Normally the two best friends didn't fight about Lily. Sure, Sirius made fun of him but that was the extent of it. That was the first time they had come to blows when 'discussing' her. "You remember that?" asked James.

"I…think. I'm not sure."

Remus put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "What do you remember?"

Sirius looked at Remus and blushed slightly, _'Stop that Sirius!'_ He calmed himself down so he could answer the question. "James and I were fighting in the dorms. Apparently I said something to piss off Evans. James hit me and I hit him back. And then you and Pete came in and broke it up. I had a bloody nose." He reached up to make sure it wasn't still dripping.

Pete spoke first, "That was a couple of weeks ago!"

"That's great Pads!" and then Remus hugged him but then quickly pulled away. Sirius thought he saw a blush on his cheeks as he moved away.

"How did it happen?" asked James. "Maybe we can get more of your memoires back that way."

"It started when Moony pushed me."

James turned to the werewolf, "Do it again."

Remus shrugged and did what he was commanded; he gently pushed his friend.

The three boys looked at Sirius. "Anything?"

Sirius shook his head, "Nope."

Remus tired it again and again and again; but nothing happened.

"Well, that sucks," said Peter as he stuffed another bite of muffin in his mouth.

"Remus!" All four heads turned to the voice; Lily was walking towards them.

"Why, hello my Lily-love," greeted James.

She ignored him and turned to Remus, "Come on. We don't want to be late for Ancient Runes, now do we?"

Sirius chanced a look at Remus and saw him looking out the corner of his eye at him. Remus quickly looked away and got up, "I suppose we don't. Bye guys." Remus and Lily walked out and to their class.

Sirius got up, grabbed his bag, and started to follow them out. "Where ya goin' Pads?" asked Peter, trying to hide smile. Sirius turned around and smiled back.

"To…uh…my free period." With that he dashed off

"I guess we should go to Herbology, then," said James. He and Peter grabbed their bags and headed outside.

--

"Why didn't we do it this morning?" asked Peter when he was sure no one was around.

James looked also. He whispered back, "Because, I decided to wait a little bit. Not to mention Claire wasn't anywhere near us today."

Both boys were almost to the greenhouses and were trying not to be noticed, for once in their lives. They didn't want anyone to ruin their plans for revenge.

"Well, when are we going to do it?" asked Peter in an equal whisper.

"Probably when Sirius gets his memories back."

They were entered the greenhouse and went to the back so Professor Sprout wouldn't interrupt them.

"Why so long?" whined/whispered Peter.

"It'll be more fun if he helps us," informed James as he put on his Dragon Hide gloves.

"Not to mention he wouldn't want us hurting his 'girlfriend'," Peter said as he copied James.

"What are you-?" And then he remembered _that_ conversation was only between him and Sirius. "Right, his 'girlfriend'."

Professor Sprout had entered the classroom and all talk about revenge was halted until after class.

--

Sirius tried to follow Remus and Lily but was soon spotted. Lily threatened to 'remove a body part that you would miss terribly' if he didn't leave them alone. He left them in a huff and headed to Gryffindor Tower.

Sirius was one of the few Gryffindors who had free period on a Friday morning. And because there was really no one around to bug he decided to go back to bed. He threw is robe onto his bed when he entered the room and promptly fell on top of it; he laid there for a few minutes trying to fall asleep. When he realized that he wasn't going to be snoozing anytime soon he sat up.

'_It's those stupid memories. I don't know which ones are real and are dreams. What am I supposed to do? I can't tell James about the dreams; he'll freak. _' He got off his bed and tried to find something to occupy his free time.

He rooted around his trunk, and, finding nothing, went to James'. He found the other's practice snitch and decided to play with it for a little bit. But even chasing a ball around the room couldn't hold his attention for very long. He tossed it back into the trunk and made his way to Peter's. He opened it immediately closed it; it stank to the high heavens.

"Note to self: Never open Worm's trunk." He looked around the room and his gaze landed on Remus' trunk. He slowly moved his way over to it and slowly lifted the lid, he didn't know if the prefect had booby-traps on it. When nothing sprang out at him he dived in head first.

"Now where is that chocolate?" He moved things around trying to find the allusive chocolate, and then he found a picture. It was him and Remus sitting under the tree by the lake. Sirius had his head on Remus' lap and the smaller boy was reading to him. Sirius stared at the picture, just watching Remus' lips as they moved.

"'…_And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust? Man delights not me: no, nor woman neither, though by your smiling you seem to say so.' Then Rosencrantz says: "__My lord, there was no such stuff in my thoughts." Hamlet replies: "Why did you laugh then, when I said 'man delights not me'?"_

"_Moony?" interrupted Sirius._

_Remus looks up from his book to peer down at the boy preoccupying his lap, "Yes?"_

"_What does he mean?"_

"_What does who mean?"_

"_That Hamlet guy when he says the man not delighting him. Is he gay?"_

_Remus chuckled and started to pet the other boy. "No. What Hamlet means is that humans aren't interesting to him anymore. He sees Rosencrantz make a face and he assumes that he was thinking naughty thoughts. When he says this Rosencrantz denies it by saying that if people don't interest him then the actors coming won't keep him entertained."_

"_Oh," Sirius sat up and turned so he was facing the other boy. "Can you read something I can understand?"_

_Remus smiled and closed the book, "What did you have in mind?"_

_A smile spread across his face as he stood up; Sirius held out his hand and Remus took it. He pulled the other up, "'_The Three Musketeers._' Come on!" Sirius pulled Remus all the way to their dorm._

_When they got there Remus headed straight to his bed side table and opened the drawer. Sirius could see him furrow his brows trying to find the book. "Where is it Pads? Weren't we reading it last night?"_

_Sirius walked up behind him to look over his shoulder. "Look in the second drawer, maybe?" he offered._

_Remus looked up and cocked an eyebrow but did it anyways. When he opened the drawer he gasped and pulled out a…_

"Padfoot?"

Sirius was being shaken, and when he blinked Remus came into focus. And he had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" asked Sirius.

"I was asking you the same thing," replied Remus, looking relieved. He looked down at the photo in the other boy's hand. He quickly grabbed it and dropped it in the trunk. "What are you doing in my trunk?" he asked angrily.

"I was bored," Sirius hoped that explanation would work. "I was trying to occupy my time. I didn't have anything, Peter's trunk stank, and James' snitch was boring after the first two minutes."

By now Remus had turned back to him, "So you decided to snoop in my trunk? Why?"

"Why not?" countered Sirius.

Remus sighed and grabbed a book from his bed, "Never mind. Come on, we're going to be late for transfiguration."

As the two boys were making their way to class, Sirius decided to ask the question that had been bugging him. "Are you sure you'll be okay tomorrow?" He looked over at Remus.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, "I told Rick that I had a lot of homework and we could only have half a date. He didn't care." Sirius put his hand on Remus' arm which made him stop and look at him.

"I'm just worried, is all." Sirius dropped his bag and pulled Remus into a hug. Remus was stiff at first just relaxed into it.

Sirius thought he heard Remus mutter, "I miss this." But, before he could ask, Remus pulled away and continued his way to the classroom.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. No new memories decided to surface but Claire did. At dinner she squeezed between Remus and Sirius and wouldn't let her 'boyfriend' talk to anyone but her.

--

After dinner, somehow, the Marauders made it up to their dorm room alone and looked the door.

"Your girlfriend is crazy," stated Peter.

"I know!" cried Sirius as he plopped onto Remus' bed. Remus looked down from the book he was reading, Sirius noticed that it was '_The Three Musketeers_', and smiled a sad smile at the boy. Sirius changed into Padfoot and climbed onto the werewolf and started to lick his face all over.

"Stop Padfoot!" laughed Remus. James and Peter were grinning from ear to ear. Remus shoved off the black dog and got up from his bed. "Now I have to take a shower," he went to his trunk to get a towel.

"Want me to go with you?" asked Sirius, now that he was back to normal. The room filled with uncomfortable silence.

"I'm trying to get away from your spit," joked Remus. The atmosphere quickly changed back to normal and Remus left to take a shower.

Sirius turned to the two remaining boys, "Let's follow him tomorrow."

--

A/N 2: I know, I know! This chapter didn't really move the story along. It just needed to be done. Next chapter will be the date! Woo! I'm only going to ask for 5 reviews this time.

A/N 3: Anyways…If you have any ideas about James and Peter should do to Claire let me know. Because right now, I can't think of anything _good_ enough. And NO you can't kill her. X3


	6. The Night Before and the Date

A/N: To any people who have been reading this and don't have accounts and want to comment: I didn't realize that I wasn't allowing anonymous reviews, but I've fixed that. So if there's anyone still out there wanting to review and couldn't before, go ahead!

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s –sigh- remuslives23 sent Remus to me because she made me cry. And she sent chocolate frosting (enough for three X3)

--

"Why?" asked Peter.

"Because," answered Sirius, "We don't want him to get too exhausted." He got up from the bed and made his way to Remus' bed side table; he opened the first drawer.

James walked over, "What are you doing?"

Sirius looked at him for a moment and turned back to the task at hand. "I had a memory," he said distractedly.

Peter hopped off the bed and scurried next to James, "About what?"

Sirius was rummaging around in the drawer, "Remus was reading to me from '_Hamlet_'. I got confused and wanted him to read a different one. He asked which one and I said '_The Three Musketeers_'."

Peter grabbed the book from where it had landed when Padfoot started making Remus his personal lollipop. "The book's right here, Pads." He held it out to the other boy.

Sirius looked back and shrugged, "I'm not looking for the book. In the memory Remus opened the second drawer and pulled something out; but that's where Remus woke me up. I wanted to see what he found."

James walked over so he was standing next to the other teen, "You mean the chocolate egg? He ate that thing last week."

Sirius looked at James with wide eyes, "That's what it was?" He started to walk back to his bed but stopped half-way there. "Wait…It was a chocolate _egg_?" He turned to his friends, "What kind of gift is _that?_"

"It had something inside of it," retorted James. Sirius cocked as eyebrow and he continued, "He showed it to us once; it was a heart."

"Both of the things had the guy's name on it," added Peter. Peter understood what James was doing by not mentioning it came from Sirius. "The guy said something like, 'You broke my shell and now you get my heart.' Or something along those sickly lovey-dovey romance novel lines."

Sirius blushed but he didn't know why. "I'm sure the guy who said it is very much in love with Remus." He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. "Lucky little shit," he whispered to himself.

"What was that Pads?" asked James, although he thought he knew.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I'm going to bed. Night guys," and with that he closed his curtains.

Peter and James stared at the curtains wondering if they would magically open and reveal their friend. When that didn't happen, James went to sit on his bed and Peter hesitantly made his way to the common room, fearing Claire. When the door was closed James heard him mutter the locking spell to 'protect' the others. He picked up a magazine he tossed at the foot of his bed the other night and waited for Moony to come out.

--

Remus came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later wearing his pajamas. James looked up and smiled, "Where'd you put that heart 'Romeo' gave you?" Remus quickly looked at Sirius' closed curtains, half expecting him to pop out. "He's 'asleep', and besides, we told him about it."

Remus stared at him in shock, "You _told_ him!? Why the HELL would you do that? Wha-?"

"Moony!" shouted James as he rushed over to his freaked out friend. He led Remus to his bed and closed the curtains while placing a silencing charm. "One: Calm down! Two: Yes we told him. He had a memory of it, kinda. And three: He doesn't know it was him."

Remus glared at him, "One: I will _not_ calm down! He knows! Two: What do you mean he had a memory _kinda_? And three: Wait…what do you mean he doesn't know it's him?"

"He had a memory of you reading to him and then you guys came up here. You opened the drawer and that's where his memory ended. He went looking for the gift in your drawer. He asked about it and we told him; we said it was a chocolate egg with a heart on it. And the guy's name was on both. After that he got mad and went to bed."

Remus stared at him with disbelief, "He gave up just like that? Why?"

James shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what goes on in his little head."

Remus placed his hands over his eyes and fell back on the bed. "So he's having more memories? How many is that?"

"Two that I can think of. The fight he and I had and you reading Hamlet." Remus sat back up and had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong now?"

"What if he gets his full memory back?"

James stared at him is utter shock. "I can't believe you would say that. Don't you want him to remember?"

Remus looked down at his lap, "No." He looked up when James didn't say anything. "What?"

"Why not?"

Remus blushed and looked back down, "We already talked about this James."

"Right. And now it's time we finish that talk."

Remus looked up at him with anger, "It's none of your business." He started to get to leave but James pulled him back down.

"What are you going to do when his memories come back? It's already started, in case you've failed to notice."

He gently shoved James, his anger slowly fading, "I've noticed. It's hard to not notice when he gets that blank look his face. But when the time comes when he does remember I'll tell him the exact thing I've told you. You and I both know that he can do better."

James placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "So can you."

Remus turned to him sharply, "What are you talking about? Who's better than Sirius?"

James had a big smirk on his face, "Why, me of course."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "You want me to date you?" James smile faltered a little, but stayed on his face. Remus shrugged his shoulders and leaned into James and puckered his lips. James moved as far back as he could get and fell off the bed.

"Ow," he said as he rubbed his head. Remus leaned over the edge with an evil smile.

"You were saying…?"

James stuck his tongue out and got up. "What's with you two and trying to sexually harass me?"

Remus gave him a quizzical look, "Who else is moving in on my man?"

James sat down on the bed and hugged him, "Just your ex, honey."

Remus burst out laughing at being called 'honey'. The laugh was contagious and soon both boys were laughing. After a few minutes they started to calm down, James even wiped away a tear. "Oh, I needed that," said Remus.

"I know what you mean. Everything's been so ser-." He looked at Remus. "I was so not going to say 'serious'."

"That's a good thing. If you had I might have to use one of Pad's lines." James flicked his ear, "Ow!" he cried. He got up and turned away from James, "Some people." At that started a whole new fit of laughter.

Remus finished laughing first, "I'm going to finish up some homework in the common room. You coming?"

James got up from the bed and nodded. "Maybe Lily will say yes tonight."

"She just might, Prongs." Both boys headed downstairs, neither noticed a curtain open slightly.

--

"I'm going to bed guys," said a sleepy James. Lily hadn't said yes and now he owed Peter a galleon. '_Evil rat. Betting against his friend._'

As he made his way to his bed he heard something coming from Sirius' bed. He silently made his way over and listened closely. "Come ON! Remember. Remember remember remember!" James opened the curtains wider and peered down at his best friend.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

Sirius' head shot up and he looked at the other in surprise. "Um…nothing."

"You kept saying remember," stated James. "I think you're trying to remember something."

"Brilliant Watson!" Sirius said sarcastically. "How do you do it?"

"Simple Holm- Wait, why am I the sidekick?" he asked.

"Because I said so," Sirius replied with a smile. "Now, what were we talking about?"

"Why you kept saying 'remember' repeatedly."

Sirius sighed, "I was trying to remember something. I heard you and Remus talking earlier."

James stared at him in shock, "What did you hear?"

"You guys were saying how depressing it was around here. I was trying to get my memory back so we can all have fun again."

"Wow," James said. "I never thought I'd see the day when Sirius Black would care about the people around him." The next thing he knew he was on his back on the wooden floor. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

Just then Remus and Peter entered the room.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" asked Remus as he and Peter went to their own beds.

James quickly got up and rushed to the werewolf. "He pushed me!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Why does this all seem familiar?"

"Because this is sorta what happened in Potions class a couple of days ago," answered Sirius. His three friends stared at him. "What?"

"That's the day the potion blew up in your face," said Peter. "You remember that?"

Sirius rubbed his temples, another headache was forming. "Yeah. I guess." He closed his eyes and continued to rub his poor little temples. Without thinking, Remus made his way over to the boy in pain. He sat down near him and took over; he rubbed the side of Sirius' head until he looked peaceful. "Thanks Moony," he sighed.

Peter cleared his throat to get the two canines attention. Both looked at him and blushed. Remus quickly got up and apologized. Sirius avoided everyone's eyes as he crawled into bed. Remus walked over to his own bed and climbed in.

James shot Peter a look. "What?" Peter asked. James shook his head and walked to his own bed. Peter followed suit and jumped onto his bed, still confused.

--

Remus was the first to get up in the morning, like always. As he was getting dressed he heard someone start to wake up; he turned around and saw that it was James. "Morning," he whispered, trying to not wake the others.

James grabbed his glasses and greeted him. He got out of bed and made his way to the smaller boy. "I meant to ask this last night. But I forgot."

Remus looked at him, "What?"

James looked him in the eye, "Why are you going on a date with Rick?"

Remus blushed but replied. "Because he asked me."

James playfully shoved him, "You know" yawn "what I mean. Why is he different from Sirius?"

"Oh," Remus said quietly. "I don't know. Maybe I just want to give him a chance. According to Sirius, he's been flirting with me for a while."

"Right. Like that's a good excuse. Are you sure you're not trying to get Pads jealous?"

"What are you talking about? I would never do that to Rick."

James smiled an evil smile, "Just keep telling yourself that, my friend." Remus rolled his eyes and moved past his friend.

"I'm going to go eat. Are you going to wake the others?"

"Why should I do that?" inquired James.

Remus looked at the clock and back to the other boy, "Because if you don't, they'll miss lunch. And I'm pretty sure they'll hate you for that."

James looked at the clock and saw that it was past noon. "Why didn't you wake us?" he cried as he made his way to Peter's bed. "Wake up, Pete! Lunch time!"

Remus chuckled, "Because it's fun to see you do this every Saturday." And with that said, he left the room to get something to eat.

--

As Remus entered the Great Hall he heard what sounded like a herd of elephants running behind him.

"Moony! Wait up!" shouted Sirius, who ran right into him. Both boys were sprawled on the ground right in front of the big double doors. Remus looked up and saw that all eyes were on them both. "Ow," said the body that was crushing him.

"Sirius! Get off me! I can't breathe," Remus said using the last of his oxygen.

Sirius shot right up and held out his hand to the fallen boy. Remus gladly took it and was yanked to his feet. "Thanks, Sirius." He let his hand linger longer than necessary. When he did pull his hand away he thought he saw Sirius frown.

"Hey, Remus." The boy being called turned to the person calling him and smiled.

"Hello Rick," greeted Remus. "How are you?"

Rick shrugged his shoulders, "I'm little tired, but I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked worriedly. "If you're tired we can go another time."

"Nah, I'll be fine." Rick leaned in closer, "Are _you _alright? You look a little sick. Maybe I should take you to the hospital wing." He was about to grab for Remus' arm but Sirius got there first.

He turned the boy so he was facing him, "He's right. We need to take you to see her right now." He started to lead Remus to see Madam Pomfrey but he was stopped when Remus wouldn't budge.

"I'm fine guys," he said calmly. He looked Sirius in the eye, "Really. I am." He pulled his arm free and turned back to Rick. "Want to get lunch at Hogsmeade?"

Rick looked at him skeptically but nodded eventually. "Yeah, sure." Both boys headed to Hogsmeade, not noticing three extra companions.

--

"Where should we eat," asked Rick.

Remus yawned, "How about the Three Broomsticks?"

Rick nodded his head, "Sure."

They walked in silence for a few minutes when suddenly Remus broke the silence. "Don't panic, but we're being followed." Rick attempted to turn around but Remus placed his hand on his arm. "Like I said: Don't panic. It's only my friends." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rick relax.

"You scared me there for a second. I thought you meant by some of the other guys."

Remus cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Rick stopped suddenly and scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Well…you see. You're a very popular guy. A lot of people want to go out with you, but they're all too shy to ask."

Remus was confused, "Why are they shy?"

Rick looked at him like he thought he was joking. "And I thought you were smart." Remus shoved him gently and Rick grabbed his hand. "You really don't know?"

"No," Remus blushed.

"Well, this might take a while," Rick said with a grin. Still holding Remus' hand, he started to list everything great about him as they headed to the pub.

--

"Sirius! Calm down," whispered Peter. "He'll hear you if you keep that up."

When Sirius saw Remus shove Rick he got mad. "He's mad at him!" He had exclaimed and he tried to save 'his Moony' but was grabbed by his so-called friend.

James still held on to him even though he said he was fine. He wiggled out of James' grip and plopped right on the ground, "You guys suck."

"I thought that's what you did," he heard James mutter under his breath.

Sirius looked at him, "What was that?"

James blushed and looked away, "Nothing."

This made Sirius pout even more, but when Peter said that they were holding hands he shot right back up. "He's touching my Moony," he growled.

"_Your_ Moony?" asked James with a smirk.

Sirius glared at him and turned back to the 'couple'.

"They're moving," he told the others.

"We can see that, Pads," retorted James as they followed the daters.

James and Sirius spent the rest of the day watching the two have fun; Peter had gotten hungry and headed back to the castle after Sirius wouldn't let him eat at the Three Broomsticks.

"Traitor!" Sirius called as Peter left them.

"I'm not so sure he is," defended James. "I'm hungry too. I just might-."

"If you finish that sentence, I promise I will sick Moony on you tonight."

"Fine," mumbled the hungry boy as he watched Remus and his date eat.

When they were done, Rick and Remus headed to the bookstore. They roamed around there for a good hour while their pursuers crouched under the window in the bushes.

"Can I at least stand up?" whined James (although he would deny it if ever asked). "My legs are cramping."

"Fine," Sirius said angrily. "But don't go too far." James got up in a hurry and walked away a little. '_Traitors, the lot of them._'

--

Remus saw James pop up from under the window and walk away. He laughed quietly but still got Rick's attention.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Remus pointed to the window, "James and Sirius are still following us." He saw Rick roll his eyes and smile. "I'm glad you're taking this so well."

Rick's smile grew as he looked at Remus, "Yeah. Well I'm just that type of guy." Then the smile shrank, "Are you having fun? Cause you don't look like it."

Remus turned away and tried to look preoccupied with a book in front of him. "That won't work," stated Rick. He took the book from Remus and placed it back on the shelf. "What's wrong?"

Remus avoided his eyes as he said, "What if I told you I wasn't technically single?"

--

A/N 2: Is that what I think it is? Yes! It's a cliffhanger! I. M. E-VILE! I'm sorry; this should have been up days ago. I've just been lazy, I guess. But I promise I'll do a lot better in the future! Don't hate me!


	7. Sirikins

A/N: Woo! I broke 100 reviews! I -sniff- don't know what to say. -pulls out a REALLY long piece of paper- Ahem. "Ever since I was little I'd love to read. Pretty much anything was acceptable. And I-"

-Sirius comes over and places his hand over my mouth-  
S: "We're experiencing technical difficulties. Please read the story and _maybe_ this speech will continue." -turns to me and takes his hand off- "No what did I say about the speech?"

Me: -looks at feet- "Not until you and Remus are happy." -looks up at him- "But I got 100 reviews!"

S: "Are Remus and me happy yet?"

Me: "No…"

S: "Then no speech!"

Me: "But-"

S: "No!" -pulls me back to my computer-

Me: -sigh- "Fine. It's Remus and _I_, by the way."

--

"What are you talking about?" asked Rick. "How can you technically not be single?"

Still looking at his feet Remus said, "My boyfriend and I haven't broken up."

Rick stared at him in disbelief. "Then why did you say yes? You're cheating on him."

Remus looked at him and blushed, "It's not cheating. He doesn't know that we're together."

"Wait," Rick held up a hand to stop Remus from continuing. "Your boyfriend doesn't remember that you two are going out? Is he stupid?"

Remus shook his head, "He lost his memory a couple of days ago."

"He lost his memory…You mean like Sirius? I thought he was the only-." Rick paused as it all came together. "You and _Sirius_?" he said louder than necessary. Remus looked back and saw Sirius hiding in the bushes. Trying to remain unheard, he pushed Rick to the back of the store.

When they were away from the other customers Rick apologized. "I was just a little shocked, I guess. I can't believe you and Sirius were lovers."

Remus' blush deepened when Rick said 'lovers'. He cleared his throat to try and break the silence, "Yes I _was_. But he has Claire now."

"That's right," confirmed Rick. "She told everyone that she was Sirius' secret girlfriend for the past month. Why did she do that?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Why do you think?"

"Oh…right," he said sympathetically. "That really sucks for you, huh?"

Remus slowly nodded his head and sat down on the ground. Rick crouched down next to him and noticed that he was much paler than before. He placed his hand on Remus' forehead, which Remus' blush come back.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he tried to push the hand away.

But Rick kept it in place, "I'm making sure that you're not sick." He pulled his hand away when he realized that there was no temperature and looked at Remus. "We should get you to Madam Pomfrey."

"I told you I'm fine." Remus tried to get up but he lost his balance half-way and landed on his butt.

Rick chuckled and stood up; he offered his hand and Remus gladly took it. "Come on. We're going to see her."

Remus rolled his eyes but agreed.

--

When Sirius heard Rick yell his name he quickly turned and looked through the window. He saw Remus briefly look his way. '_He can't see me, I'm hidden._' But the way that Remus had looked right at him made him wonder if he was hidden as well as he thought he was.

The couple caught Sirius' attention when Remus pushed Rick to the back of the store. Sirius stood up and tried to see where they went. He was about to go in when he heard someone call his name.

"Siri-kins!" He cringed at the name and slowly turned around. Standing there was Claire and…

"James?" Sirius walked over to the two. "What are you doing?"

James had the decency to look ashamed as he said, "Showing Claire where you were."

Claire moved so she was standing right next to Sirius and took his hand. "I've been looking for you _everywhere_!"

Sirius pulled his hand away, "James can I talk to you for a second? In private?" James nodded his head and he and Sirius walked away. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Don't blame me!" cried James. "Your stupid girlfriend caught me off guard."

Sirius punched him, "She's not my girlfriend."

James rubbed his arm and glared at the other boy. "Then why don't you break up with her?"

Sirius glared back, "Fine. I will." Sirius turned around and stated to walk back to Claire. James quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a building.

"I didn't mean it!"

Sirius looked at him confused, "Why would I want to stay with her?"

"Uh…," Sirius could tell there was something that James didn't want to tell him. "People will wonder why you guys broke up. Think about it. You and Claire have supposedly been going out for a month. And as soon as you lose your memory you break up? Wouldn't that seem a little suspicious?"

"That's her problem, not mine." He started to walk away but James stopped him again.

"But then she'll have to tell everyone the truth and then all the girls will do the exact same thing as her."

"You and Peter can tell me who I was really dating," Sirius told him matter-of-factly.

"But we promised them we wouldn't," James countered.

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest, "So you'll let this happen over and over again?"

James smiled and nodded his head. Sirius glared at him again and stomped off toward Claire with James following close by.

Sirius walked up to Claire and smiled, "So, why did you need me?"

Claire smiled and took his hand again. "Well, I was hoping we could go to Madam Puddifoot's. And after that I need some new robes, so can we go to Gladrags Wizardwears? Okay? Good."

She started to drag Sirius off when he heard the bell to the bookstore. He quickly turned around and saw Rick holding Remus' arm. Before he could comment on that he heard James gasp. He looked at him and saw that he was staring at Remus. His gaze shifted back to the werewolf and saw that he was much worse than before.

He yanked his hand away and he and James hurried over to him. "Moony!" he cried as he got closer. Remus looked up from the ground and weakly smiled.

"I'm fine guys," he assured. "I'm just a little tired. Rick decided to cut the date short and take me to see Madam Pomfrey." Sirius saw Rick subtly poke Remus in the side.

Without Sirius' realizing it, Claire had walked up next to him and took his hand for the third time. "Oh, poor Remus. Are you sick?"

Remus looked from Sirius to her and shook his head. "No. Not re-."

But he was cut off by Rick. "Of course he's sick. Can't you tell?" Sirius looked over to the girl and saw her blush a little from embarrassment. Sirius looked at his sick friend and saw how Rick was holding him up.

"Remus," he said worriedly.

Remus looked at him, "I'm fine, Pads." James had walked over and took his other arm. They started to move him towards the castle. "Guys, stop." And they did; he walked away from them 

against their protests. He made his way to Sirius and stopped a few feet away. "I want you to have fun today. Can you do that for me?"

Sirius swallowed the big lump in his throat but nodded. He saw Remus smile and nod himself. He started to turn around but Sirius hugged him. "Be careful. Okay?"

Remus hugged him back, "Okay." Sirius let go when he saw Rick and James move towards them. When he was sure that Remus was okay he took a reluctant step back. He watched as the two boys took Remus back to the castle.

For the fourth time that day Claire took Sirius' hand and finally dragged him to the Tea Shop.

'_Moony…_'

--

The three boys had successfully made their way to the Hospital Wing. When Madam Pomfrey saw Remus she quickly took over and had placed him in a bed. She told the other two boys to leave so he could get rest.

"Thanks for taking such good care of our little Moony," James said with a jokingly tone. But then the pitch turned serious, "He really needed it." James leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Rick copied him but kept his eyes open. "He's really strong isn't he?" He looked over to the Gryffindor and saw him nod.

"He's really brave too," James added, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah," agreed Rick. It was silent for a few minutes while both boys thought about Remus, but then Rick cleared his throat. James turned his head and looked at him. "Remus told me about him and Sirius." James mouth fell open as he stared at him.

But his recovered quickly, "What did he tell you exactly?"

"He told me that he wasn't technically single and I asked him what he meant. He told me that his boyfriend lost his memory and I put two and two together and figured it out. I asked him about Claire and he told me she was lying. Obviously, if it had been Remus who stole Sirius' heart."

James chuckled, "Romantic, much?" He saw Rick smile at his comment. "Did he tell you why he let Claire have him?"

"I didn't get the chance to ask him about it. I saw how pale he was and made a quick decision to bring him here." He looked James in the eye, "Why didn't he fight?"

"He doesn't think he's good enough for Sirius."

"What!?" cried Rick.

"I know!" James equally cried. "Sometimes he's the smartest dumb person I know!" He saw Rick smile again but he quickly turned serious. "What?"

"I want revenge."

James scrunched his eyebrows together, "What are you talking about?"

"I want to make Claire pay to what she's done to Remus."

When the words sunk in, James smiled an evil smile. "We have so much to talk about." He wrapped his arm around the Ravenclaw's shoulder and led him away.

--

Remus was staring at the ceiling when Madam Pomfrey came back to his bed. He gave her a weak smile as she handed him a Sleeping draught. "You really scared your friends."

When the potion was completely gone, Remus handed the cup back to her and turned away. "I know. I hope they know I'm really sorry about that."

Madam Pomfrey set the empty cup on the tray near them and sat at the foot of his bed. "Now, tell Poppy why you went out today. You and I both know it wasn't such a good idea." When Remus didn't answer her she placed a hand on his leg; he looked at her with tears in his eyes. She hurried to hug him and he cried into her shoulder. When he was all done, she handed him a tissue. "Well…?"

"I don't know," he replied with a sniffle. "Rick asked me out and I thought about it. But I couldn't come up with any reason why I shouldn't."

"What about Sirius?" she cautiously asked. Remus' eyes widen to three times their normal size. "Don't be so surprised that I know about you two."

"But how…?"

Madam Pomfrey blushed as she said, "I overheard you two the last full moon." Remus blushed when he remember what had happened. She placed her hand back on his leg and rubbed it in a soothing manner. Remus closed his eyes as the potion helped him fall fast asleep.

--

When James and Rick walked into the Gryffindor common room they saw Peter eating a chocolate frog. As he popped it into his mouth James whined. Peter and Rick both looked at him, "Sirius wouldn't let me eat at all today." Peter held up another frog and James dove for it. "MINE!"

After the chocolate had magically disappeared in James' stomach, he sat next to Peter on the couch. He pointed to the chair near them and Rick gladly took it.

"What's he doin' here?" asked Peter.

"He wants to help get revenge on Ms. Devil," James said as he licked his lips looking for any remaining chocolate.

Rick looked at them both, "Ms. Devil? You guys really couldn't come up with anything more creative?"

"Well what do you have in mind, Mr. Smarty-pants?" countered James.

Rick thought about it, "How about… 'Chienne'?" Peter and James stared at him with blank looks. He rolled his eyes, "It means 'bitch' in French."

Both James and Peter smiled, "Perfect."

James clapped his hands together, "Now, on to business!"

The three boys spent the rest of the afternoon coming up with a devious plan for revenge.

--

"What do you think of this, Siri-kins?"

Sirius looked up and saw Claire holding up an atrocious purple dress robe. "It depends…" he answered hesitantly.

She tore her gaze away from the garment and gave Sirius a questioning look. "It depends on what?"

He gave her his best smile when he said, "On who's wearing it."

"Oh, Siri-kins. You're so funny!" As she was laughing Sirius tried to sneak away but only made it a couple of feet. "Siri-kins! Where are you going?" He turned around and saw that Claire had set down the robe and was now following him.

"I was going to get something to drink," he lied. But now I plan was forming, "I kinda missed breakfast. And lunch. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten all day. I'm going to head back to the castle and get some dinner." He was about to turn and leave when Claire grabbed his arm.

"We can go together. Let me just but the robe." She dragged him back to where she left the robe and then to the cash register. "Do you really like it, Siri-kins?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. It's a nice color." He looked at her and saw a huge smile. '_Crap._'

"That's great! Because I got it for you!" She held out the horrible dress robe to him.

'_Why didn't I realize that this was a men's robe?_' he whined in his head as he reached for it.

--

When Madam Pomfrey thought he was fine Remus was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing, so he made his way to the Gryffindor Tower. He was about to give the Fat Lady the password when the portrait swung open revealing Rick, James, and Peter laughing. As soon as they saw him standing there they stopped.

"How ya feelin'?" asked Peter.

Remus shrugged his shoulders, "I've been better. What are you three up too?"

A mischievous smile spread across three faces. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it," answered James as he ruffled the werewolf's hair. Remus swatted the hand away and almost lost his balance, but Rick caught his hand.

"Thanks," he said with a blush.

Rick let go of his hand when he was sure he could stand on his own. "No problem." He turned the two Gryffindors. "I'm going to go back to my common room to…uh…figure out that problem. I'll see you guys at dinner." Rick waved to the three boys and headed to his own common room.

Remus turned back to his friends, "What are you three planning to do?"

James gave him an innocent look and Remus knew he wasn't going to get a straight out of him. So he turned to Peter, "Well…?"

"We…uh…You see…" stammered Peter.

But James came to his rescue, "What part of 'you don't have to worry' didn't you get?" he asked in mock annoyance.

Before Remus could answer that question, all three boys heard Peter's stomach complain. "I guess its dinner time," sighed Remus.

"Yayy!" cried James as he rushed to the food, leaving Peter and Remus alone together.

Peter looked at Remus, "Uh…"

Remus smiled at his uneasiness. "Come on, let's go get some food."

--

"And then Jennifer came running into the dorm room crying. We asked what was wrong and she said that Brad left her! And to make it worse, he left her for the big lipped Hufflepuff Angelina. Can you believe it?"

Sirius absentmindedly nodded his head; he wasn't really listening to her. '_Moony looked so sick today, I should make sure he's okay. But he said he was. But he says that all the time, he could've just been being stubborn._' He tuned into what Claire was saying.

"We told Jen _not_ to go out with that singer. You know who I'm talking about, right? I think his name is Johnny Mayor or something like that. But did she listen? No. So she…"

And then he tuned out again. '_This girl can talk forever! Why did I ever believe her? But if it wasn't her then who was it?_'

He made a list of possible suspects, mostly girls.

They were entering the Main Hall when Sirius thought of someone who he wouldn't mind going out with. '_Moony. Like he'd ever go out with me._'

He was stopped suddenly when Claire placed her hand on his arm. "What?"

"Put your new robe on. I want everyone to see how wonderful you look in it." She took it from his hands and held it out for him to get into. He sighed and moved into his 'lovely' gift.

"Don't you think this is a little to formal for dinner?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"No."

'_Shit._'

"Nothing's too formal for my Siri-kins." She smoothed it and pushed him through the big double doors.

No one noticed them at first. But as Sirius and Claire made their way down the aisle heads turned, some whispered, and others giggled.

Sirius blushed and hurried over to his friends whom he saw sitting at their table. "Hey guys," he sighed. "How was your day?" He saw the others trying to not laugh.

"Rick, Peter, and I got to know each other better," said James around a mouth full of potatoes.

"James Potter," scolded Remus, "Chew your food!"

"Hey Moony," called Sirius and Remus turned to him. "Do you like sea food?"

Remus raised an eyebrow but nodded. Sirius sticks out his tongue which had chewed up chicken on it. "See? Food!"

Remus shoved Sirius and he fell off the bench. "That's gross Sirius!" he said while laughing. The others soon joined them. Sirius climbed back onto the bench eventually and they finished eating.

--

"Hang on, guys," pleaded Sirius. The three boys turned to see Sirius' new robe stuck under the foot of the bench. Remus walked over and lifted the seat while Sirius pulled the edge.

"Better?" asked James as he looked from afar.

Sirius looked up and glared at him. "No thanks to you," he said after he stuck out his tongue.

When they entered the common Remus looked out the window. "I should get going," he whispered to the others; they all looked out the window and agreed. Remus left for the shack and the others sat by the fire, giving him and Madam Pomfrey a head start.

10 minutes later they were ready to go.

"Are you really going to wear that thing tonight?" asked Peter before they left.

Sirius looked down at what Peter was talking about and remembered the robe. He quickly took it off, "This'll just take a second." He rushed up to the dorm, threw the robe on the bed, and rushed back to the others. "Ready?" he smiled; James and Peter nodded.

"Siri-kins!" The boys halted and turned around to see Claire coming down from the girls' dormitory. "Where're you going?" She walked over to said boy and reclaimed his hand.

He rolled his eyes and turned to James and Peter. "I'll be right there. Just go without me." Peter turned and walked out but James hesitated. "Go," Sirius said persistently. James nodded and rushed out.

Claire pulled Sirius back to the couch and pulled him down with her. "So, where _were_ you going?" she asked putting an emphasis on the word 'were' as she leaned her head on his chest.

He got that and emphasized his own word, "I _am_ going to go do guy things with my friends. Moony went ahead of us to get ready and we were about to join him."

He looked down and saw that she was pouting, '_Does she really think that'll work?_'

"Why don't you stay here with me?" she asked trying to sound seductive and failing.

"Because it's something we do every month and I wouldn't want to miss it."

"Not even for your girlfriend?"

Sirius smiled smugly, "Not even for my girlfriend." She pulled away and looked at him.

"How can you be so mean!?" She looked like she was going to cry.

He tried to look sad, "I did this last month, I'm going to do it this month, and I'm going to do it next month. As my girlfriend, can't you understand that?" He looked at her and saw the tears had disappeared.

She crossed her arms and sat back on the couch, "Whatever."

He smiled and got up. He was almost out the door when he heard Claire call out his name. He turned around and she shoved her tongue down his throat.

--

Remus was waiting in the Shrieking Shack with his hands in his pocket when he realized that the heart was missing. He was about to look around when James and Peter rushed in, "Hey guys." He looked around for the missing Marauder, "Where's Sirius?" He saw James and Peter share a glance and waited for an answer.

James was the first to speak up, "Claire needed to talk to him."

"James tried to stay but he told us to go," added Peter.

Remus was starting to get worried. Moony hadn't been very happy the past couple of days and he wasn't sure how'd the wolf would react tonight. And to top it off, Moony was never happy when his Padfoot wasn't there.

But before he could contemplate it further a sharp pain shot through his body.

--

A/N 2: Sirius told me that I can't finish my speech until he and Remus are happy.  
S: And together!  
Yes and together. So you'll all have to wait for it. The next chapter will be during the full moon. I hope it doesn't stink. X3

A/N 3: If anyone has any good ideas for revenge on Claire let me know! You have only one more chapter (besides this one) to get your ideas in!


	8. The Full Moon

A/N: Yeah…Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm not sure about it. A little note: I will not be using the boys' names when they are in their animagus forms; I'll refer to them with their nicknames. Okay, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh- Sirius wants me to go to bed but I really had to write this chapter. I hope you all appreciate that it's past 12:30 and I'm still typing! ZZzz…

--

James watched as one of his best friends screamed out in pain. He resisted the urge to run over there and hold him because he knew it wasn't safe. He heard Peter whimper next to him and pulled him against the wall. '_Where is he?_'

--

Sirius pushed Claire off and glared at her, "What the hell was that?"

She crossed her arms, "That's what couples _do_ Sirius!"

"Have I ever shoved my tongue down your throat?" he asked bitterly.

She rolled her eyes, "No. In fact you've been acting different ever sense you lost your memory. What's wrong with you?"

Sirius was starting to get mad, "Maybe it's the fact that I really don't like you."

Claire's eyes widened to twice their normal size. "Well maybe we should see other people," she said haughtily.

He smiled, "I totally agree with you." He rushed out the portrait hole with that happy thought in mind.

He ran as fast as he could down the hallway praying that no one would hear or see him; he couldn't get in trouble. He ran past McGonagall's room…

"_I can't believe Minnie gave me detention tonight," said Sirius as he rushed to the Shrieking Shack and his friends. And it wasn't even his fault; Snape had gotten him mad and, naturally, he retaliated. While Snape had been focused on making the chair disappear Sirius had vanished his pants. Professor McGonagall hadn't thought it was as funny as the students had._

_He looked out the windows as he passed them and looked at the menacing moon. 'Bloody full moon, mocking me.' The moon was high in the sky reminding him of the time; and he ran faster._

_As he got closer to the Willow he heard a faint howl. "How the hell am I supposed to get past those fucking branches?" He watched as the branches stayed still and every time he stepped closer they swung wildly. He needed to be fast, "A broom?" He thought about it and realized that it would take too much time to get a broom and fly it back. He needed to be there now!_

_And then it hit him, "Padfoot could make it." He quickly transformed and ran in between the deadly sticks. He was almost there when he got hit from behind and flew right through the hole._

'_YES!' he thought as he continued to run to the door. When he reached the entrance he could clearly hear Moony inside destroying things. Making a quick decision, he turned back into Sirius, unlocked the door, and cracked it open just a little. Suddenly he heard Moony stop moving around and growl towards the door. He quickly became Padfoot again and rushed in. He slammed the door with his body, making sure the wolf didn't get out…_

Sirius looked around and realized that he had quit moving and now he had a massive headache. As he started to run he grabbed his head to stop the pain, '_I was late last time, I can't be again._'

He made it safely outside and headed to the Whomping Willow. As he got closer he had the same thought as last month, '_How the hell am I gonna get past those?_' And then he remembered his plan last time and decided to try it again.

He quickly changed into Padfoot and moved forward. As soon as he was close enough the tree reacted to the intruder. It swung its branches every which way trying to stop the dog and failing. Almost. One branch hit Padfoot in the side which made him fly off to the left. When he tried to get back up the tree hit him again, sending him backwards this time.

'_Shit._'

He tried again. He rushed past lots of branches this time and almost made it before he got hit again. He flew off to the right and saw how close he was to the knot hole. He dashed to it and pressed it with his nose. The branches immediately stopped the deadly attacks and Padfoot rested for a second. When he had his breath more even he hurried over to the entrance and slipped inside.

He slowly made his way through the tunnel. When he was close enough to the door he heard a soft whine coming from the other side. '_Is that Moony?_' Like the previous month he changed back into Sirius and cracked the door open. He changed back and slipped through the opening and closed the door softly.

He looked around for the others but couldn't find them. He made his way through all the rooms on the bottom floor. When he discovered that they were all empty he headed upstairs. Before he could start searching again he heard the whine coming from one of the bedrooms. He walked over and saw the werewolf lying on the ground licking his paw. He also saw the Stag near the door.

He gently nudged Prongs to get his attention. When Prongs saw Padfoot he immediately jumped to his feet; this sudden action caught Moony's attention. Padfoot looked at the werewolf expecting a friendly welcome but was sadly mistaken.

Moony lunged at his throat and bit it hard. This time it was Padfoot who whined, '_What the hell is wrong with him?_' Moony quickly got off of him but continued to glare at him. '_Maybe he's pissed that I'm late._' Padfoot slowly got to his feet and bowed his head, asking for forgiveness. Moony shoved past him, ignoring the other canine completely. Padfoot cocked his head at the stag who just shook his head. Prongs followed the werewolf down the stairs, leaving behind a very confused Padfoot.

He stayed upstairs for a couple of minutes until he heard Wormtail squeak near him. He lowered his head and the rat crawled on. He carefully carried him downstairs and let him get off near Prongs. Padfoot looked at Moony and saw that he was chewing on his leg; he rushed over to stop him but was met with another growl. He stopped dead in his tracks and sat down; he watched as the werewolf continued to chew.

He couldn't take it anymore so he crawled over to the bigger canine on his stomach. Moony stopped and watched, unsure. When Padfoot was close enough Moony sniffed him and suddenly huffed. That's when Padfoot got it, '_He doesn't like Claire._' Padfoot stayed low to the ground while Moony got up and continued to sniff him.

When Moony was satisfied he walked up to Padfoot's face and licked it. The dog got the hint and jumped up ready to play. Moony playfully jumped him and they started to fight. Suddenly Moony let out a howl signaling that he had been hurt. Padfoot, who had ended on top, jumped off to see what the problem was.

When he was far enough away he saw the leg that Moony had been chewing on was badly hurt. He slowly made his way to the hurt werewolf and licked at the wound. Padfoot saw Moony sigh and continued in caring for the injury, '_This is like last night. But backwards._' When Padfoot was happy with the result he tried to help Moony stand up, but the werewolf had other ideas. He stayed on the ground and mischievously bit at Padfoot's paws. The canine jumped away from the teeth and started to run away.

Moony quickly followed suit and started to chase after him. Padfoot ran into the kitchen and swiftly made his way to the dining area; the table had been chewed years ago. He jumped over some rubble and found himself in the room the animals had previous occupied. He quickly hid behind the torn sofa and listened.

He heard Moony's padded feet enter the room trying to see him. He also heard a set of hooves closely following him. He looked up the bottom of the couch and saw that Moony was now sniffing the ground. When the werewolf was within distance Padfoot jumped on him; startling the Stag.

Padfoot saw Prongs back away as they started to wrestle again. This time Moony was on top and was barking happily. Then Moony started to lick Padfoot's neck, signaling that he was forgiven. Soon Moony moved to licking his muzzle and nose. '_What is he doing?_' And soon Moony was nuzzling his neck. '_Hmm…I don't care what he's doing. Just don't stop._' If Padfoot was a cat he would have been purring, so instead he started to wag his tail.

'_This can't be right. Why is Moony doing this to me?_' Padfoot thought as he continued to be nuzzled. After a few moments of this Padfoot heard something that sounded like tapping. He moved his head to see that Prongs was hitting the floor with his front hoof. He nudged the werewolf to make him stop. Moony looked up at Prongs and hopped right up and went over to lean against him.

Because of the heavy weight, Prongs eventually fell to the ground; Moony stayed put and feigned sleep. Padfoot got off his back and walked over to the 'sleepy' werewolf and lightly bit his ear. Moony's eyes shot open and he jumped at him; this started a whole new wrestling match.

The canine's played like that for the rest of the night. Whenever Prongs thought that they were getting to rough he would make a noise to let them know. They would stop and look at him but continue what they were doing until he would ram them with his antlers. When dawn was approaching they were herded upstairs in the bedroom Padfoot found them earlier.

Moony and Padfoot were playing when suddenly the larger canine let out a painful howl. Padfoot quickly jumped away and looked out the window. '_Dawn._' He was going to make his way to Moony but Prongs stopped him and shook his head. Getting that there was nothing for him to do, Padfoot lowered his head and tried to cover up his ears.

When the screaming stopped Padfoot looked up and saw Remus laying there bleeding. He quickly changed back into Sirius and rushed over to his friend. He was soon joined by Peter and James and the three of them lifted the broken boy onto the bed. Sirius grabbed the blanket from atop the dresser and draped it across Remus.

Sirius and James looked over all the scraps and cuts while Peter went to get some old rags.

"So what happened with Claire?" asked James.

Without looking up from his task Sirius said, "She broke up with me. She wants to see other people." He saw that James had stopped moving and looked up at him. He saw a shocked boy standing there. "What?" he asked with a grin.

"How?"

Sirius blushed at the memory, "She kissed me and I shoved her away. She said that I had changed since I lost my memory and I said maybe it was because I didn't like her anymore. She got mad and said we should see other people."

"That's great!" shouted James. Both boys looked down when they heard Remus whine slightly. Sirius smoothed down his hair while saying calming things.

"What's great?" whispered Peter when he entered the room with an armful of rags.

James grinned at him, "Claire broke up with Sirius."

Peter dropped the rags, "But that ruins the plans!" James held a finger up to his lips trying to quiet the plump boy.

Sirius looked at them both, "What plans?"

James moved around the sleeping boy and slapped Sirius on the shoulder. "That's for us to know and for you to find out." He looked at Remus and saw that the bleeding had pretty much stopped, "Can you handle the rest?" And then he yawned. Sirius looked at saw that Peter had yawned also.

He nodded, "We'll be fine. Go get some sleep."

James leaned in and hugged Sirius, "Be good to him? Got it?"

Sirius looked at his best friend with a confused look, "Uh…sure."

And with that Peter and James left the two boys behind.

'What was that about?' thought Sirius as he picked up a rag to dab away the remaining blood.

--

When James and Peter entered the common room he saw Claire asleep on the couch. He walked over to her while Peter just went up to the dorm. When James was close enough he gently nudged her and she woke up instantly.

"Siri-kins?" She looked around bewildered. When she saw that it was James she sighed dejectedly, "I thought you were Sirius. Where is he?" She looked around for him.

"Uh…He and Moony are a little busy," he covered. "Why don't you go to bed?"

She shook her head, "I need to apologize to him. We kind of go into a fight last night."

'_I know,_' he thought with a grin he tried to suppress. "About what?" he asked.

Claire looked down at her lap, "I said we should see other people."

James was starting to get a little worried now, "And…What?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm in love with him."

--

A/N 2: Is Claire lying? Or is she being truthful? Hmm…? Well you'll have to find out in the next chapter.

A/N 3: This is your last chance to let me know what you want to happen to Claire. Because the next chapter shall be the last one!


	9. REVENGE!

A/N: An anonymous reviewer that goes by the name jules asked if I could write an extra chapter showing Remus and Sirius actually together. I thought about it and I've decided…to let you guys decide! So…If you want an extra little chapter after this one (an epilogue of sorts) then let me know!

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh- Sirius can't believe how long this chapter is! (Almost 6,000 words)

--

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused James. "You barely know him."

Claire wiped away a fallen tear and glared at him, "I know him enough to be in love with him."

James was getting angry now. First she took advantage of a confused boy, and now she's claiming that she loves him. "What do you love about him?"

She looked affronted, "I love…him. I love all of him." She got up hastily, "I'm going to go back to bed." She jogged to the seventh girl stair case, but, before she went any further she turned back to James. "When you see Sirius, tell him I want to talk to him. Please." And with that said, she continued her way up to her dorm.

James watched her left, shooting daggers at her back. '_She can't be in love with Sirius. They've barely spent any time together. But why would she say that if it wasn't true?_' He thought about it as he headed to his own dorm.

When he entered, he saw Peter had already fallen asleep on his bed. '_Should I wait until Padfoot gets back?_' He thought about it for a second, and decided to discuss it with the plump boy.

He quietly walked over to the other boy's bed and watched him sleep briefly. "Pete!" he yelled and he watched as the smaller boy jumped off his bed, screamed, and then landed on the floor. James crawled onto the mattress and looked over the edge at Peter. "Are you awake?"

From the floor Peter gave James his best glare, which, in retrospect, wasn't that scary. "What do you want James? I was sleeping."

James smiled down at him, "And now you're not!" He held out his hand and pulled the other boy up back on his bed. "We need to talk about Claire."

Peter yawned, "I thought we already did. You know, with Rick."

James shook his head, "Not about revenge. This is about the fact that she thinks she's in love with Sirius."

Peter stared at him like he was crazy, "What if she really is?"

James stared back with wide eyes. "How can you say…no…even _think_ that?" he asked. "She's been going out with him for, what, three days?"

Peter yawned again, and James now wished he hadn't woken him up. '_He's too tired to even think straight._' He watched as Peter yawned for a third time and this one was contagious. '_Crap, now I'm tired._'

"Can we talk about this when I've gotten more sleep?" questioned Peter. James nodded his head sleepily and walked over to his own bed.

"Just remember, Pete. She is not in love with Sirius."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

--

When Remus woke up he looked around and he noticed that he was still in the Shack. He was about to get up when a sharp pain shot through his right arm. He cradled it close to his chest and looked down at it. It had teeth marks all over it and it appeared to have started to bleed. Remus looked around for something to stop the bleeding when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Madam Pomfrey?" he called. But instead the door opened revealing a tired-looking Sirius. "Sirius? What are you still doing here? You should go back to bed." Remus was about to get up again when the same pain shot through his arm. He held the arm close and saw Sirius rush over.

Sirius took the arm away slowly and gently and placed a rag on the open wound. "How ya felling?" he asked.

Remus shrugged, "I've had worse." When he saw Sirius raise an eyebrow he continued, "And I've had better. Really, you should go to bed. I'll be fine." He pulled his arm away and winced at the sting.

But Sirius didn't leave; instead he sat down right next to the other boy. "I had another memory," he admitted.

'_Oh, no,_' Remus thought. But he remained calm. "About what, Pads?"

Sirius tenderly laid his head on Remus' shoulder. "It was about the last full moon. Did I ever tell you that I was sorry for being late?"

Remus chuckled, "About a million times. And that was only the day after. You did a lot of stuff to make me feel better."

Sirius snuggled closer, still trying to be safe. "Like what?" he asked in a sleepy tone.

Remus rested his own head on top of Sirius' as he remembered. "First you spent the entire day with me. And later that night you snuck into Hogsmeade and bought me lots of Honeydukes chocolate." He looked down and figured that Sirius had fallen asleep, due to his even breathing. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep.

"Moony?" asked the tired animagus.

"Hmm?" was the only answer Remus could muster.

"I'm sorry I was late last night."

Remus used his good arm and smoothed his hair, "Don't worry 'bout it." He yawned and promptly fell back asleep.

--

Sirius woke to the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. He quietly and carefully got up off the bed and hid behind the door. It swung open and in walked Madam Pomfrey. She looked around the room and turned her attention to the boy on the bed. She hurried over and looked at his cuts. She 'tsked' and cautiously woke Remus.

Sirius could see from his spot Remus' eyes flutter open and focus on the matron. She helped him up and handed him a pair of pants she brought along. She turned around and Sirius quickly hid behind the door; but now he couldn't see. '_Shit._'

"I'm ready, Madam Pomfrey," he heard Remus say.

"Good," Madam Pomfrey responded. "Let's hurry back to the castle. We wouldn't want to get in trouble, now would we?"

As Remus passed, Sirius thought he heard him chuckle. '_Was she referring to me?_'

He crept from behind the door when he heard the door downstairs close. He walked over to the bed and tidied things up. When the room was to his liking, Sirius hurried downstairs and slipped through the door. He dragged his feet until he was at the entrance by the Willow; he looked at the knot hole and reached for it. He just barely touched it and he saw the branches still.

'_Just to be safe, I better run,_' he thought. He ran the entire way to the castle and snuck back up to Gryffindor Tower. He told the Fat Lady the password and walked in. He saw that the entire common room was empty and hurried to get to bed. But, before he could make it to his precious bed he heard James saw his name. He cocked an eyebrow and wandered over.

"You can't love him!" he heard James whine. "He doesn't love you!"

'_Who the hell is he talking about?_' thought Sirius. He was about to go to bed when James said something that caught his attention.

"Sirius loves someone else."

'_I do? Who?!_'

"He loves R-rice. Why, yes I would love some fly pie."

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned back to his bed. '_Stupid James. Mumbling stupid stuff in his stupid sleep._" As soon as Sirius head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

--

James opened his eyes and looked at the clock. When he realized that he couldn't see it very well he put his glasses on, he then turned back to the clock and saw that it was just passed 12:30. He groaned and got out of bed. He went over to Peter's bed and woke him up by saying, "Lunch time."

Peter shot right out of bed, "Did I miss it?"

James chuckled as he shook his head. "Naw. We got about another hour until it's over." He walked over to his trunk but stopped when he heard a noise come from Sirius' bed. He quietly walked over and saw Sirius sleeping. He looked over his shoulder and motioned Peter over.

"You think we should wake him for lunch?" asked Peter.

James thought about it. "We better not. He looks exhausted, he must have stayed up longer than us." He walked over to his own bed and grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note for their friend.

Peter tried to look at the note and failed. So he asked, "What're you writing?" When James was done, he showed it to him.

'_Pete and I went to get something to eat. We're gonna go see Moony when we're finished, hope to see you there._

_Messers Prongs and Wormtail_

_P.S. Claire is looking for you. Beware!'_

"Beware?" questioned Peter.

James nodded as he put the parchment on Sirius' trunk. "I don't want them to talk before we do. Come on, I'm hungry."

Peter and James left the dorm and headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

--

_Sirius was sitting in front of the fire trying to finish his essay for class tomorrow, but he couldn't stay focused. He closed his potions book and tossed it onto the table while closing his eyes._

"_Now, is that any way to treat a perfectly good book?"_

_Sirius opened his eyes to see a smiling Remus standing over him. "Ah, my dear Moony, you didn't see what it did to me."_

_Remus raised an eyebrow, "And what, pray tell, did that book to do you?"_

_Sirius held up his index finger and sniffled. "It bit me." The other boy leaned forward and examined the 'injured' finger. "It really hurts. Kiss it to make it feel better?"_

_He saw Remus smirk and lean towards the finger and gently kissed it. "Feel better?"_

_Sirius sniffled again, "Maybe…"_

_Remus sat down next to him and sighed. "What else did that evil book do to you?" Sirius held out the palm of the same hand._

"_It got me there, too." Remus looked at him and took the hand. He brought it to his lips and gently kissed it; he kept the hand in his own._

"_Where else?" Sirius pointed to his nose and Remus kissed that body part too. But, instead of pulling away he said, "It looks like that blasted book got your lips, too. Want me to make them feel better?"_

_Sirius smiled and nodded; he leaned forward and…_

--

He fell on the ground. "Ow," he said to the floor. '_Another dream…_' He planted his hands on the wood floor and heaved his upper half up. He looked around, hoping no one saw him, and realized that he was alone. "What the hell?" He jumped to his feet and wandered to the bathroom; it was empty.

"Where are those two?" He walked back to the room and scratched his head. After a few minutes, he shrugged his shoulders and strolled to his trunk where he found a piece of parchment. He read it and stopped when he saw _her_ name. "Why is she looking for me?" he whined to no one in particular. He tossed the note aside and got dressed.

But, instead of going to lunch, he headed to the Hospital Wing to check on Remus. When he entered the room he headed directly to Remus; Madam Pomfrey always put him in the same bed. When he was a few feet away his foot hit something, causing it to skid on the floor. Sirius crept closer and saw a little red heart. He picked it up…

"_It's perfect!" he said. "Now all I have to do it figure out how to get it in the chocolate egg." He went to the front of Honeydukes' to purchase his gift…_

…"_Where is it Pads? Weren't we reading it last night?"_

_Sirius walked up behind him to look over his shoulder. "Look in the second drawer, maybe?" he offered._

_Remus looked up and cocked an eyebrow but did it anyways. When he opened the drawer he gasped and pulled out a chocolate egg. Remus looked up at Sirius with his eyebrows raised. "What's this?"_

_Sirius walked closer and pointed to it, "What does it say?" Remus looked down at it, "It says, '_Sirius._' You're an egg?" he laughed._

_Sirius nudged him, "Open it, dummy."_

_Remus cracked it open and Sirius' hand shot underneath it, out fell a piece of paper and a red tinted heart. Remus stared at it and Sirius blushed slightly. "Here," he said briefly as he handed it to him._

_Remus took both things and read the note. "_You're the only person who's ever been able to completely break my hard shell. So, you can have my heart_," he read out loud. He held to heart up so he could read it…_

…Sirius looked at the heart and saw that it had his name engraved on it. '_Was that real?_' he thought as he grabbed his head, trying to fight off the headache. He put the heart in pocket and walked to Madam Pomfrey's office to ask for something to make the pain disappear.

But, before he could get there, he heard Remus moan. He raced over and pulled the curtains away and saw…

…_Remus with lots of bandages covering his arms and upper torso. "Oh, Remus," he said quietly. He slowly made his way over to the wounded boy. He pulled a chair as close as possible and sat down, he watched him sleep for a little bit. He was about to doze off until Remus started to whimper in his sleep. Sirius quickly got to his feet and tried to wake him up._

_He realized he didn't know how to wake him up without hurting him; if he shook him he might harm the other boy. Eventually, Remus stopped and fell silent again. Sirius felt something warm run down his cheek and when he wiped it away he knew he was crying. "What can I do?" he quietly cried._

"_Sirius…" Remus said softly. Sirius leaned in to see if he was awake but realized he was talking in his sleep._

_But, before Remus could continue what he was saying, he whimpered again. Without thinking, Sirius climbed into the bed next to his friend. "I'm so sorry, Remus. This is all my fault. I should have been there on time. If I had been there, you wouldn't be hurt so badly. You'd be up and smiling, not crying in your sleep."_

_Remus whined again and Sirius hugged him around the middle, hoping it was safe. When he heard no complaint, he squeezed a little harder. "Please, wake up."_

_Sirius stayed there for a while thinking. "You need to wake up so I can tell you something. I need to tell you that I…I love…you." Sirius looked up and saw Remus' eyes were still closed. He crept up closer, he touched their noses and closed his eyes._

_He rested his forehead on the other boy's and said, "Did you hear me, Remus? I said I love you." He felt a tear fall loose and he tilted his head so he brushed Remus' lips with his own. He heard the boy beneath him gasp and his lids shot up; his grey eyes met golden ones. Fearing he had hurt the other boy he jumped off the bed and looked him over. "What? What hurts?"_

_He saw Remus struggle to get up and helped him, "What's wrong, Moony?" He was about to take his hands away when Remus grasped them in his own._

"_What did you say?" he asked desperately._

_Sirius blushed when he realized why Remus had gasped. "I…uh…said Iloveyou," he said the last part in a hurry. Remus reached out for him and cried out in pain. Sirius turned to leave, "Let me go get Pom-"_

"_No!" shouted Remus. Sirius looked back and saw Remus with a worried look._

"_Why not?" he asked._

_Remus ignored his question and countered with his own. "Did you mean it? Or did James tell you to say that?"_

"_Why would James tell me to say that?"_

"_Because he knows I like y-" Sirius watched as Remus' eyes grew and his hand flew to cover his mouth._

"_You what?" Remus shook his head. Sirius walked over and took the hand away and asked again. This time Remus answered._

"_I l-like you." Sirius eyes grew like Remus' had mere seconds ago…_

… The pain in Sirius' head increased and he stumbled to Madam Pomfrey's office, praying she was there. He barged into the room and she looked up at him with anger.

"What do you think-?" but she stopped when she saw Sirius clutching his head with tears in his eyes. She swiftly got up and grabbed for a potion. "Drink this."

Sirius took it from her and gulped it down. Suddenly, the pain was gone and he sighed, "Thanks." She ushered him to a nearby bed, but he refused, "I'm fine. I need to talk to Remus."

She tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. She grabbed his arm, "Let him rest."

Sirius looked up at her, "I need to talk with him. Just for a minute? Please?" She stared at him but eventually nodded.

"If I hear anything, you'll be asked to leave." He nodded and she let go of him and headed back to her office.

When he was sure she was gone, Sirius headed back to Remus' bed. He steadied himself as he opened the curtain; but nothing happened. He walked over to Remus and gently shook him awake.

--

Remus was shaken awake, and, when he opened his eyes, he saw a miffed Sirius. "Sirius? What's wrong?"

"Didn't I ask you the same thing last month?"

Remus looked at him dumbstruck. "Y-you remember that?"

Now Sirius was glaring, "I remember _everything_!" Sirius pulled the heart out of his pocket and showed it to Remus. "Why didn't you tell me about us?" he asked angrily.

Remus looked down at his lap and said, "I don't know…"

"Don't fucking lie to me!" The heart landed on the bed next to his leg.

Remus gulped and mumbled his answer.

"What?" asked Sirius.

Remus kept his head down as he said, "You deserve someone better."

"What are you talking about?"

"You could have anyone that you want."

"But I don't want anyone else. I want you!"

Remus looked up at him in shock, "How can you want someone like me? I'm cursed and broken. I'm ugly and I'm-"

"Stop degrading yourself!" shouted Sirius. "You're not any of that stuff! You're one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen! Those scars show how tough and brave you are. You go through something painful every month and yet you still act like nothing's the matter."

Remus blushed and looked back down. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Remus." He looked up and saw Sirius frown at him. "We need to-"

"Mr. Black." Remus looked at the stern matron. "I believe I said if I heard anything you would be asked to leave. So, please leave this instant."

Remus looked back at Sirius and saw him still frowning. Remus averted his eyes and he heard Sirius leave.

--

Sirius needed somewhere to think, so, he headed outside. As he passed the Great Hall, he looked in and saw James and Peter having a good time. And then he remembered what James had told him a few days ago. _"I'm pretty sure they won't deny you when you figure it out."_

Sirius snuck into the Great Hall looking out for Claire. When he didn't see her, he stormed over to James. "Hi, Pads. Finally up, huh?" he laughed. When Sirius didn't laugh with him, James looked up. "What's wrong?"

Sirius glared at his best friend, "You said when I figured out who I was really going out with, they wouldn't reject me, right? Well guess what, I remembered!" James' eyes widen and he smiled, but Sirius continued. "And they still don't want to be with me! You were wrong!" He plopped down on the bench next to James and cradled his head in his hands.

"What are you talking about?" asked James. Sirius looked at him and was about to answer when James interrupted him. "Let's go back to the dorm. We need to talk." James and Peter got up and Sirius followed at a much slower rate.

When they entered the dorm James locked and silenced the door. "Now tell us what happened."

Sirius wandered to his bed and fell onto it. "I remembered some stuff and I confronted him. He told me that I deserved better and I got mad. Madam Pomfrey came in and asked me to leave. And then I found you guys."

Sirius looked up and saw James pacing. He peered over to Peter's bed and saw him thinking.

"I'm going out," said Sirius when he got tired of the silence.

Peter looked at him, "Where?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

Sirius ended up near the library. He spent the rest of the day there in seclusion wondering why Remus had denied him. '_I thought he loved me…_'

--

When dinner time rolled around, Sirius headed back to the Great Hall.

He sat down next to James and stared at his plate. They sat in silence for a few minutes but then the entire Hall started to laugh. Sirius looked up to the double doors and saw Claire quickly walking towards him. When she got closer, Sirius could see why everyone was laughing; half of Claire's hair was an ugly lime color and the rest was completely gone.

"W-what happened to you?" he asked, trying to hide his laughter, as she sat down next to him. She turned and glared.

"I took a shower this morning and when I got out my hair was _this_ color." She pointed to the side that was colored green. "I tried washing it, like, a thousand times but it wouldn't come out. I spent the entire day trying to fix it. And then Melissa came in and said that I needed to eat; she dragged me here."

"That doesn't explain the missing hair," James said. Claire turned her glare to him and continued her story.

"Melissa had run ahead of me, she said it was to warn everyone. So I was walking here all by myself when I heard someone shout a spell. I turned around but couldn't find anyone. When I turned back around this half," she pointed to the bald half, "was cold. So I touched it and that's when I realized it was gone!" She started to cry into her hands.

Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled her closer. That's when he saw James looking over at the Ravenclaw table. He moved his head so he could see why and saw a smiling Rick. '_Oh…_' He turned back and saw James pouring something into Claire's drink. When James was done he looked up and Sirius smiled at him.

Sirius took the goblet, "Here. Take a sip of this. It should make you feel better." Claire looked up and grabbed the offered drink.

"Thanks," she chugged it all down. She set it down and sniffled.

"What did you want to tell Sirius this morning?" asked James.

Claire looked at him and smiled. "That's right! I wanted to tell him that I love him." She turned and smiled at him.

Sirius stared at her with wide eyes. He tried to say something but Melissa interrupted.

"Oh my God! Do you really?"

Claire turned to her friend and said, 'Of course not. We've only been going out for three days. I just don't want him to break up with me." Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Then why did you say you were?" asked Peter.

Claire's hand flew from her mouth as she said, "Because I wanted to go out with him, but he was secretly going out with someone else." She tried to cover her mouth again, but Melissa asked a question.

"Why didn't you tell Sirius the truth?"

"Because, I wanted him all to myself. Shit!" Suddenly Claire started to blow up like a balloon. Sirius stared at her and heard someone laugh behind them. He turned around and saw Remus with his wand out.

"Remus," he smiled.

Remus looked at him and blushed as he put his wand away. Sirius turned back and saw that Claire was still getting bigger. Eventually, her growing body pushed the bench away from the table and Sirius jumped off of it. He stood next to Remus and took his hand. "That was brilliant."

Remus squeezed his hand and they both watched as Claire started to bounce on the ground. Rick walked up to her and smiled. He gently lifted her up and tossed her to James. James bounced her down the table and soon the entire Great Hall was having fun bouncing her table to table.

Sirius took his own wand out and pointed it at Claire-the-balloon and silently said a spell. He watched as a beard started to grow from her bulbous chin. He heard Remus chuckle next to him, "Nice."

"What in the world happened here?" The entire Hall looked at Professor McGonagall staring at Claire.

James was the first to speak up, "She lied to Sirius and we were just getting revenge."

McGonagall turned away from the girl and looked at him. "And how did you do that, may I ask."

"I brewed a truth potion and one that made her hair turn lime green," offered Rick.

"I put the second one in her shampoo," added Melissa.

"I thought you two were friends," said Peter.

"Well…I got mad when I found out what she had done to poor Sirius. Using him like that. When Rick came to me with the idea I just had to help." She turned to her friend, "I'm sorry but you deserve this." McGonagall turned to James and Peter.

"What did you two do?"

James and Peter smiled at each other. "We came up with the idea for revenge," stated James proudly.

"Who turned her into a balloon?" asked the professor. Sirius started to panic; it was obvious that it was Remus. He was standing behind her when she started to bloat. But, before anyone could say anything, Peter shot his hand up.

"I did professor."

Everyone looked at him shocked. "Did you, Peter? Did you also give her that lovely beard?"

"No," said James quickly. "I did that one. And I put the truth potion in her drink." he smiled arrogantly.

McGonagall contemplated it for a moment. "It appears I have to give five students a week's worth of detention."

"Five, professor?" Remus asked.

She turned to the two boys, "Yes. These four students and Ms. Davis for lying, deceiving, and using a confused student." She turned to the others, "Come along."

Before James moved, he asked Sirius, "So. Who were you really going out with?"

Sirius smiled and held up their linked hands, "Remus!"

"How do you feel about him?" questioned Peter.

Sirius looked Remus in the eyes, "I'm madly in love with him." He saw Remus' cheeks turn a beautiful pink color and laughed. He pulled him closer and gave him a chaste kiss. "Even though he thinks I deserve better."

"You do-" started Remus, but Sirius cut him off with another kiss. Sirius turned to their two friends and winked at them as they headed to the doors. He turned back to Remus and was kissed quickly. He stared at him and smiled.

"Cheeky werewolf," he said just for the two of them. Before he kissed him back, he heard a chicken cluck. Both boys, and the entire school, turned to the noise. But all they saw was the five students and the transfiguration professor.

"Potter!" she shouted.

"I swear, professor. It slipped!" defended James. The entire school stared and wondered what happened. Sirius watched as Claire opened her mouth and the sound of a chicken came out. The entire Hall burst out laughing.

"That's another day of detention for you."

--

Later that night, Remus and Sirius were alone in their dorm room lying on Remus' bed. "What made you change your mind?" asked Sirius.

Remus smiled, "A little rat helped me remember why we together in the first place."

"Peter helped you?" asked Sirius, shocked. "Why didn't James?"

Remus shrugged as he brushed a piece of hair away from Sirius forehead. "I didn't ask."

"What did he say?" Sirius inquired as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Remus' hands on his head.

"He reminded me of all the good times we had together as a couple. When he left, I kept thinking about what had happened with us this afternoon. You said that you didn't want any one but me. Did you…did you really mean it?" he asked with uncertainty in his voice.

Sirius looked up from Remus chest, "Of course I did, Moony." He sat up and straddled the other boy's legs. "If it wouldn't be a cliché, I ask you to be mine forever." He leaned forward and brushed his lips across Remus' and pulled back. "I remember the feeling of seeing you covered in bloody bandages. It felt like my heart was breaking and I never want to feel that way again." He kissed him yet again, "Never let me feel that way ever again."

Remus nodded and hugged him. "Never ever."

"Eww," whined Peter. "I kinda wish that Pads never got his memory back." Remus and Sirius looked at the two boys who had returned from their first night of detention.

"And, why is that, Mr. Pettigrew?" asked Sirius with his hands on his hips.

"It was nice walking into the room and not seeing you two snogging." The three boys laughed and Peter pretended to claw his eyes out.

"Wait!" Sirius said excitedly. "We came out in the Great Hall. That means we can do this stuff in the common room!" He jumped off Remus and pulled him to his feet. "Come on!"

Remus laughed as he was dragged to the common room to give everyone a show.

--

The next morning, the Marauders walked down to the Great Hall. As they got closer they heard laughing. When they entered they saw a mass of peanut butter, sunflower seeds, and dead mice hanging above the Gryffindor table.

"What the hell is that?" asked James when he saw Rick.

Rick stopped laughing, "You didn't do this?"

The four boys shook their heads, "So what is it?"

Rick smiled as he said, "It's Claire." Four jaws dropped at the same moment.

"Really?" asked Remus. And then it squawked and the five boys started to laugh hysterically.

Rick went to his table and the four Gryffindors went to their usual spots. They sat down and started to eat breakfast.

Remus looked up from his plate when he felt someone staring at him. He saw Peter with an evil grin on his face, "Can I tell them what I wanted to do James?"

Remus heard James sigh, "Go ahead, Pete."

Peter clapped his hands together and told them his plan. "I wanted her to get attacked by ravenous garden gnomes who would chase her into the Forbidden Forrest. Then the centaurs would chase her to the English Channel, and she has to swim across but on the way she encounters giant coy fish. She ends up in France where she is bartered to Egyptian merchants, and then she is used for lab testing and is found useless, so she is given to Madagascan lemurs that shove poisonous berries in her mouth. Then an archaeologist finds her in such horrible shape that he thinks she is a specimen from ancient Madagascar, he takes her to a lab in England and she escapes back to Hogwarts, then she runs too fast and has too much inertia that she runs into the lake and the Giant Squid gets to her and throws her out. Then rabbits attack her asking her for their Trix cereal, and then she manages to escape and limps into the Great Hall looking for you, Sirius." (Thank you **Siriusly Demented 93**).

The two canines stared at him with blank looks. "You had a lot of free time, huh Peter?" asked Sirius as he laughed. Just then the owls came in with the morning mail. As soon as an owl dropped off its package, it flew right to the 'bird feeder'. Remus was watching all the owls having fun, so he didn't see his own owl until it dropped a letter on his plate and flew off. Remus opened it and read the letter out loud.

"_I hope you liked your present, Marauders, because this is the only time I shall ever so anything like this. Ever._

_Love, L.E._"

All four heads looked down their table and saw Lily enjoying her breakfast, completely ignoring them.

"If I didn't love her before I would now," claimed James with a smile on his face.

--

A/N 2: Did anyone read the first A/N? Cause, I won't say it again…Ok, fine I will. _**If you want to see an epilogue**_, tell me. I will write it if enough people ask for it.  
I need to acknowledge so people with their fine (and evil) ideas:  
1.) Moosxaxlot: For the lime green hair.  
2.) dodgebox 163: The lovely chicken voice.  
3.) ScreamForSOH: They come out at dinner.  
4.) Siriusly Demented: The really long idea! Whew…  
5.) MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black: The bird feeder.  
6.) StrongWriter: Detention for her.

If I used your idea and you told me about it, let me know and I will fix my little problem. I tried to mention everyone whose idea I 'stole'.


	10. Epiloguethingy

A/N: This is the last chapter. -sniff cry cry- What am I going to do now that this is over?

A/N 2: I know, I know! James and Lily don't get together until their seventh year, but go with it! I was asked for a little LE/JP so it's there. Eventually.

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh- Sirius and I are watching "Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead." Want to play a game?

--

Remus was sitting by the fire in the common room reading '_Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_'. He was getting to his favorite part when he heard someone barge into the room; he looked up to see Lily walking over to him. As she got closer he could see that she was annoyed.

He chuckled as he asked. "What's wrong?"

She sat next to him on the couch and crossed her arms. "It's been a whole week! And yet Potter refuses to give up on asking me out."

Remus set the book down and turned to her. "How is that different from any other week?"

Lily glared, "Because, he's become much more persistent." She cradled her head in her hand, "I never should have sent that letter."

"I agree. That was your downfall."

Lily looked up and playfully hit him, "Some help you are."

He shrugged his shoulders as he picked up his book and continued reading. "What do you want me to say to him?"

"How about: 'James, leave her alone!' That would work for me. I'm tired of hexing him." Remus looked up from his book and cocked an eyebrow.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Lily Evans?" She laughed and humorously shoved him.

"Okay, so I'm not tired of it. I just want to give my wand a break." She pulled it out and looked at it, "It needs a little R&R."

Remus rolled his eyes and then an idea hit him. "Why don't you just say 'Yes'?" Lily looked up in shock.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Remus Lupin?"

"You can't use that line."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"Because, I said so." He closed his book again. "How did this conversation start?"

Lily crossed her arms again, "You suggested I actually go out with Potter."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Would it kill you to go on one little date with him?"

"It just might. And why should I change my mind now?"

"Because, if you don't, I'm pretty sure James will hound you day and night until you agree."

Before Lily could reply, the portrait swung open to reveal Sirius and James. As the two boys got closer, Remus saw that James was missing his eyebrows. He turned and gave Lily a smile. "Your work, I presume."

She smiled as she stood up, "Yes. Can we continue this conversation somewhere else?"

"Don't leave on our account," Sirius said pleasantly as he plopped down on Remus' lap. Remus wound his arms around his boyfriend's waist and gently pulled him closer to kiss him.

"Do you two really have to do that?" whined James. Remus looked at Lily and saw she was about to complain.

"And why would you want us to leave, James?" he asked before she could start yelling.

James sat in the chair next to them, "Because, I know what happens when you two get carried away. I'm positive Remus wouldn't want the poor little second years to see _that_."

Remus blushed and pushed Sirius off. "Good point."

"Oof," said Sirius as he rubbed his butt. He turned and glared at James, "I thought you loved me Prongs! Don't you want me happy? Make me happy!"

James smiled, "I can only make one person happy a day. And today doesn't look good for you."

Remus chuckled as Sirius' face changed from hurt to shock. "Whose day is it, then?"

James pointed past Lily to a group of second years. "Theirs. I'm saving their innocent eyes from seeing what I see on the daily basis." Sirius jumped off the floor and tackled James.

Remus got up so he could stand near Lily. "Can you at least get him out of our hair for a little bit? He wasn't kidding when he said he sees stuff like that every day."

He saw Lily's shoulders sag as he continued to watch the two sixth year boys wrestle. "Fine," she whispered.

He looked at her; he didn't think she'd agree so easily. "Really?"

"Yes. You two haven't had any time alone. Apparently. And it looks like you need it." She turned to him and had a small smile.

He hugged her, "Thank you!" She laughed and hugged him back.

"Hey!" Remus and Lily looked and saw James on his stomach with Sirius sitting on his butt. "Get your hands off my Moony!"

Lily squeezed Remus before she let go. "Oi, Potter."

He looked up from his spot on the floor, "Yes, Lily-pad?"

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"To where?" asked Sirius as bounced up and down. "The middle of the lake?"

Lily glared, "No. I meant with me."

It seemed like the whole common room had gotten quiet. Suddenly, Lily had her arms full of Sirius and James was on his feet looking at her shocked. "Are you serious?"

Sirius opened his mouth, but Remus pulled him away and they both sat on the couch. "I swear, if you say _anything_, I promise your hair will never be the same."

Sirius' hands shot to his head as he stared at the werewolf in disbelief. Remus ignored him and watched the exchange between James and Lily.

"Are you really asking me out? Or did Sirius do something to my hearing?" He shoved his pinky in his ear and twisted it, trying to dislodge any foreign objects.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. "I really did ask you, Potter. But, if you don't want to…" She started to walk away.

"I'd love to!" James called to her back. She turned around and smiled. And it seemed like a genuine one.

"Great," she held out her hand. "Let's go."

James hurried over and took her hand. As the two left, Remus saw Lily give him a wink over her shoulder.

--

Sirius watched as his best friend and Evans walked out. "Is it April Fool's day, or something?"

Remus grabbed his hand, "Not for a few months."

Sirius turned to him, "Then wh-?" But he was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his. Recovering quickly, Sirius deepened the kiss and he felt Remus' hand move to his waist. Sirius pushed them down, he was about to move to the other boy's neck when he heard someone let out a whistle. He looked around but couldn't see the perpetrator. But, he did see the second years James mentioned earlier staring at them. '_Shit._'

He jumped off Remus and pulled him to their room. When they entered, he shoved the boy towards his bed and locked and silenced the door. He turned around and saw a flushed Remus sitting down. "God, you're sexy."

He made his way over and kissed Remus with passion. Remus grabbed onto Sirius' neck and pulled him down to the bed.

Sirius' hand wormed its way under Remus' shirt and brushed against his ribs. When he did this he felt the boy wriggle underneath him. His hand moved up and tweaked a nipple, making it stiff; causing Remus moan into the kiss. Sirius moved to his neck and started to nip and lick it.

"Have I ever told you how much I love how you taste?" he asked as he continued to nip. The only response he got was another of Remus' guttural moans. He smirked into the neck. He started to unbutton Remus' shirt, but the werewolf thought he was moving to slow and vanished it. "Impatient tonight, are we?" he asked as he pulled away to look at Remus.

Remus launched up and recaptured Sirius' lips. And then Remus pulled away slightly and whispered something, and suddenly Sirius' chest was cold. He looked down to see his bare torso. He looked back to Remus, who said "Yes we are." Sirius grinned and latched back onto Remus' neck.

Remus' hands were rubbing Sirius' back and moved down to his ass; where he gave it a squeeze, which made Sirius yelp. Sirius took his hand away from the now erect nipple and moved it to Remus' pants. He started to rub and smiled when Remus closed his eyes and arched into the touch.

"Sirius, I need-"

"I know," he said and he was about to solve that problem when he heard someone knocking on the door. He looked down at Remus, "Maybe he'll go away." He bent to kiss him again, but they heard James shout through the door.

Remus rolled his eyes and pushed Sirius off of him. He made his way to the door. As he walked away, Sirius stared at his butt and whimpered. "Tell him to go bug someone else!"

He heard Remus chuckle as he unlocked the door and it flung open.

"She kissed me!" shouted James. "Lily Evans kissed me! On the lips! Can you believe it?" He looked at his two friends, "Oops."

--

A/N 3: Okay. That's the end -cries and Sirius comes over to cry with me- "Stupid James!"  
I hope this extra part didn't stink/ruin the story. Gah, that would suck! Tell me what you think…I'm not good at scenes like this. -rubs back of head- Sorry.  
I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorite this story. I'm delighted that so many people liked it. And to think, this was supposed to be only three chapters (in theory). I love you all and I hope you all love me! Huggles! :3


End file.
